


The Change

by Jazzynator93



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, probably lots of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzynator93/pseuds/Jazzynator93
Summary: Kevin remembers the first time he noticed the change happening in Edd, It was also the first time he had to escort the drunk teen home to keep him from doing something he'd probably regret in the morning. He only wishes he would have been prepared for what Edd would become in the following years.





	1. The Start of It All

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first two chapters of this Fic three years ago, and I've been itching to finish it so I felt like if I posted the first two on here I'd feel more of a need to finish it soooo I hope you enjoy! Apologies in advanced if updates are slow!!

There were a lot of things Keven wasn’t sure of. Though, he was far from the classic dumb jock. Math and science were never his strong points but he excelled in things like history and English. But that’s beside the point. If he was absolutely sure about something it was that Edd, also known as Double D, had changed completely from their childhood.

He thinks it all started after Ed and Eddy’s parent’s moved them away from the cul-de-sac after that disastrous trip to see Eddy’s brother. Shame too, Kevin was just starting to like the other two Eds. Ed’s parents still lived in the same house, but shipped Ed off with Rolf to live with him in his country, thought the hard work would be good for the kid. Eddy and his parents moved to the next city over, where Eddy goes to private high school there. From what Kevin heard, he hates every minute of it. He also heard that Double D still goes to visit him every now and then on weekends and some holidays. He guessed since the kid’s parents were never home Edd didn’t have much else to do other than study. 

But let’s get started in this story shall we?

Kevin’s first look at the new Edd happened freshman year at Naz’s homecoming party. He had been making his way through the crowd of drunken grinding teens when he reached the other side and saw Edd holding a red cup smiling and looking cozy on Naz’s couch next to a petite blond with a short choppy bob. Kevin recognized her as a member of the girls swim team. Her name was Liz or something like that. But Kevin was wracking his brain trying to figure out what Edd was doing there. Naz had thrown the party for all the athletic teams and clubs, and as far as Kevin knew Double D was about as athletic as a rock. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Edd spotted him and a big grin that could only be described as drunken broke across his face.

“Kevin!” He wobbled up from the couch as the red head approached and handed his drink to the blond. He slung his arm around Kevin’s shoulders and he wasn’t sure if it was Edd attempting to hug him or simply trying to keep himself upright. It was a bit awkward considering that Edd was a good four inches taller than him after that growth spurt he had hit last summer. 

“Uh, H-Hey Double D. What are you doin’ here?” He asked, bringing his arm around Edd’s back to try and keep him from falling over. 

“Oh well I was invited silly! I joined the swim team.” He half giggled, still sporting a drunken grin.

“Oh, uh are you... drunk?” He asked. still a bit shocked.

“As a skunk!” Edd said while emphasizing “skunk” by poking Kevin on the nose with his pointer finger. 

Kevin just blinked at Edd for a moment taking in what he was wearing. Instead of a dress shirt, sweater vest, and slacks he had grown so accustomed to seeing him in at school he was wearing a tight black t-shirt with a red cardigan that was falling off one of his shoulders and black skinny jeans that looked like a second skin on his limber legs. The only thing that was the same was the striped beanie he still wore, brunette locks peeking out from underneath at the nape of his neck. He had to admit, the dork looked pretty good.

“O-oh right I hadn’t heard.” The football jock leaned over the couch letting Edd’s arm slide from around his shoulders and putting him in his previous seat. Liz handed him his drink which he proceeded to chug the remaining contents of.

“Coach says he’s a natural in the water.” She smiled looking up at Kevin with hooded eyes, clearly about as intoxicated as Edd. She slung an arm around Edd’s neck and pulled him into a playful headlock. “This kid’s like a fuckin' fish when he hits the water.” Edd giggled at her antics and turned to face her, their noses brushing against each other in the process. 

“Oh please Liz, you flatter me!” Kevin couldn’t believe how close the nerd was to Liz. Even through the rest of middle school he would still break out into a sweat when a girl would just look at him, let alone touch him or be that close. Liz grinned devilishly and pulled Edd into a sloppy kiss. The red head stared incredulously at Edd’s behavior. Never in a million years had Kevin expected Edd to be so… open about things like this - although it could be the alcohol.

Oh shit.

It was the alcohol. There’s a good chance Edd wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning. It was when he saw Liz’s hand slide up Edd’s leg and land on his crotch that he decided he needed to get Edd out of there before something happened that he could regret in the morning.

“Aaaalright Edd.” He grabbed the tall teen’s arm and pulled him up off the couch. “Come on, let’s get you home.” Said teen leaned his full weight against Kevin almost toppling them both over. It was a good thing Kevin had such a sturdy frame.

“Awww don’t be such a party pooper!” Lizz called, lightly kicking his shin. He grimaced while looking down at her. Placing Edd’s arm around his shoulders to stabilize him and wrapping his arm around his waist, Kevin turned and made his way to the front door.

“Keeevviiinn. Where are we goinggg?” The sock hatted teen whined.

“Relax Double Dork, I’m just taking you home.” They stepped onto the front lawn, the cool October breeze brushed against Kevin’s face. 

“But I don’t wanna go hooommmee.” Edd started to struggle against Kevin’s grip but quickly gave up when the red head’s arm didn’t budge from his waist. He resorted to letting his legs drag behind him almost causing them both to hit the ground. 

“Alright, you wanna play this game?” Kevin growled. He hooked the arm that wasn’t around Double D’s waist behind his knees swooping him up and carried him bridal style down the street. The taller teen let out a surprised yelp and clung to Kevin as if his life depended on it.

“Relax dork, I’m not gonna drop you.” He rolled his eye at the overreaction. Once they reached the brainy teen’s front porch Kevin set him back on his feet. “Keys?”

“Hm? Whawazzat?” The drunken teen asked, leaning his face against Kevin’s neck. He blushed at the contact and asked again.

“Your keys, Double D. Where are your house keys?”

“Oh,” He chuckled and nuzzled his face further against the red head’s neck. “Inmah backpocket.” Kevin’s face felt like it was on fire and he was pretty sure it matched his hat at the moment. 

He cleared his throat. “R-Right.” Reaching into the intoxicated teen’s back pocket he felt around for the keys, once he realized they weren’t there he searched the other pocket finding them this time. He jumped when he felt Edd suddenly press his lips against his neck.

“Mmmh I didn’t know you felt that way about me Kevin.” Edd spoke in a low almost raspy voice, hot breath spreading against cool skin. He couldn’t stop the involuntary shiver that shot down his spine. He needed to get away from the brainiac, fast. 

“C-Cut it out Double Dork I was just getting your keys.” The now overly warm red head stuttered, shoving the key in the door and opening it as fast as he could.

“Oh,” he giggled, “My apologies, Kevin.” Said teen picked up Edd once again and brought the drunken brainiac over to his couch laying him down. He tried to ignore the fact that Edd seemed reluctant to drop his arms from around his neck.

He almost thought Edd had immediately passed out once he hit the couch, but as he turned to leave he heard the taller teen speak in a sorrowful tone that made his heart clench in his chest with guilt.

“Are you leaving me, Kevin?” He turned and saw the sad look in his eyes, brow furrowed, mouth set to a frown. 

“Uh..” He was a t a loss for words. He had never seen the generally happy teen look so dejected. His heart jerked when he saw the tears start to accumulate in the corners of his eyes.

“Everyone leaves me Kevin, please don’t leave me too,” He pleaded as the tears spilled over. “No one wants to be around me, not even my own parents. Please… Kevin. Stay with me, even if it’s just for a little while.” The red head sighed and sat on the end of the couch, lifting up Edd’s legs to lay across his lap. 

“Alright Doubld D. I’m right here. I’m not goin' anywhere.” He said reassuringly patting the other teen’s knee. He was a little surprised when Edd shifted and repositioned himself so that his head was in Kevin’s lap. The red head stiffened, and slowly rested his hand in the brainiac’s head.

What had he just gotten himself into?


	2. That Fucking Grin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd introduces Kevin to a handsome stranger, and Kevin is in so much trouble it isn't even funny.

Two years had passed and Kevin found himself three inches taller at another one of Naz’s parties almost identical to the one from freshman year. In those two years Kevin had bulked up a good bit, became captain of the football team, and realized something about himself that changed his perspective on, well, everything. A half drunken encounter in a broom closet with one of his senior team mates made Kevin realize that he was bisexual. 

He denied it at first of course, but eventually came out to the team and then shortly after, the entire school. Most people were accepting of him and saw him no differently, though there was one particular encounter with a few boys that weren’t so accepting. He ended up in the hospital with a broken arm, a few broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and severe bruising over 50% of his body.

This would discourage most people, but the repercussions for the guys that attacked him made Kevin bounce back more open than ever about his sexuality. The three guys had been expelled, despite the parent’s pleading with the school. He had overheard one of the guy’s fathers yelling while he was waiting outside the office, “That girly fag had it coming, if you didn’t expel my son I’d have withdrawn him anyways. I don’t want him to be in an environment where he feels like he’s going to be violated by his own teammate!” 

That comment made him want to puke and motivated him all at the same time. It motivated him to become all that he could be. At that moment he decided he would work as hard as he could to become captain and prove that his sexuality does not make him any less of a man than that homophobic asshole.

With Kevin’s new found sexuality, came opportunities that he never would have expected. His sexual partners were no longer limited to only females, but now he had access to an entire bisexual, homosexual, and pansexual male community that he had no idea existed before. What threw him for a loop was that Edd, nerdy little Double D, now captain of the male swim team, seemed to be the ring leader of the entire sexual community in Peach Creek High. The lanky brunette had bulked up from the swimming and now walked with more confidence, something that seemed to draw people to him. There was barely a trace of the nerd Kevin once knew anymore. At parties Kevin would look over one minute and see him surrounded by girls practically dry humping him, then another minute look over and those girl were either replaced or joined by a group of guys. Edd had become known for only fucking a person once then moving on to the next, aside from his best friend Liz. Kevin heard that they still fucked every now and then. You’d think this would make him less popular, but instead it seemed to make everyone put him up on a pedestal. Edd was something that none of them could have and if they had, they’d never have him again. He got what he wanted then once he had it he wouldn’t want it anymore. None of this “fame” would have been possible if it had not been for the fact that it was well-known that Edd was an animal in bed and often would leave people sore for days. 

Kevin thought it was all bull shit.

He denied the aching warmth in the pit of his stomach he would get when Edd looked at him in certain ways that could only be described as sexual and perverse. He would stiffen up and make a run for it when Double D would get close to him on the dance floor at parties. Besides, the frustrated glares he would get from the swimmer later on would give him a sense of pride. Kevin was the one thing that Edd couldn’t have, and he knew it drove him absolutely crazy. The red head loved every second of it.

Though he had been with a number of people himself, he refused to treat them like things the way he believed Double D did. He was almost as popular as Edd as a sexual partner though there was a distinct difference between them. Kevin wasn’t easy. He was even a bit picky. He also, up to that point, refused bottom for another male. Though most of the males he slept with were shorter, smaller, and not nearly as strong as him, making it easy to dominate them. 

This particular thing is what made Kevin gulp when he saw Edd approaching him sporting a devilish grin and a tall, taller than both himself and Edd, attractive, blond. 

“Greetings, Kevin.” The mischief dripped from Double D’s voice. Kevin narrowed his eyes as he took a sip of his drink.

“Hey Edd,” he glanced over at the tall blond then back at the sock hatted teen. “What’s up?”

“Oh I just wanted to introduce you to Lizz’s cousin, Jazz.” He gestured to the blond who in turn smiled in a way that would make anyone melt. “He just transferred here and joined the-“

“Lemme guess,” Kevin interrupted making Edd frown, “the basketball team?” Jazz chuckled and shook his head.

“I get that a lot but no, Soccer.” He corrected showing Kevin a toothy grin. The red head took a minute to take in the rest of Jazz’s features. Along with being tall he also looked extremely fit with broad shoulders and muscular arms. The shirt he wore clung to him, accentuating his muscular torso. He had a handsome face with a strong jaw, a dimple formed on his right cheek when he smiled, and he had long wavy hair that was thrown into a messy bun, loose strands falling along his shoulders and framing his face. But what got Kevin, as cliché as it sounds, was his eyes. Thick blond lashes surrounded bright blue irises that left him speechless. The man in front of him could not be described as anything other than gorgeous, and that made him nervous. 

He gulped hard then turned back to Edd, who had a shit eating grin slapped on his face. 

“Well I’ll leave you two to,” he paused and chuckled “get to know one another better.” With that he turned and walked off and Kevin glared at the back of his head the whole way. He looked up when he heard Jazz clear his throat.

“Erm, Kevin right?” he asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Yeah, sorry,” he paused thinking over his next move. He could make up and excuse to leave, and get out of this… or he could… “Wanna go to the kitchen for some drinks?” That made the blond grin.

“Sounds awesome.”

They made their way to the kitchen where Kevin grabbed two beers from the fridge.

“Here ya go man.” Kevin said as he handed him one of the bottles.

“Thanks.” The blond raised the bottle, nodding, and then took a large gulp. The both stood awkwardly avoiding each other’s gazes, leaning up against the kitchen counter for a while. Finally the silence was too much for the red head.

“So ah, what brings you to Peach Creek?” He asked awkwardly, distracting himself by gulping down about half his beer in one go.

“Ah well I sort,” he nervously scratched his cheek, “got kicked outta my last school so my parents sent me here to live with my aunt.” This made Kevin practically choke on the sip that was half way in his mouth.

“No shit? What for?” he gaped up at him, noticing the light pink tinge on the other’s cheeks.

“Well,” He downed the rest of his beer before starting. “I was sort of caught, uh… making out,” he said "making out" in an awkward, forced tone, “with a guy from the wrestling team in the locker room.” Kevin raised an eye brow.

“You got kicked out for making out with some one?” He questioned as he turned to retrieve two more beers. Jazz chuckled nervously as he took a sip from the new bottle, and then continued.

“Well okay, they caught us both completely naked while I had the guy bent over one of the benches.” Kevin let out a loud laugh. 

“You’re fuckin' with me!” The red head exclaimed playfully pushing Jazz’s shoulder. The blond laughed and relaxed against the counter, shoulders slumping a bit and his death grip on the beer in his had relaxed slightly. 

“Nah man, it really sucked too. I was so fucking close when they walked in. It’s sad that it took them about an hour to realize their top wrestler wasn’t in practice anymore.” He grinned wolfishly at the memory. Kevin let out a loud bark of laughter.

“So how’d that even happen anyways? Were you dating him or something?” He questioned as he jumped up to sit on the counter, leaning against the cabinets behind him.

“Nah man, soccer practice had just ended and I was the last one changing out, I like to take my time ya know?” He explained as he joined Kevin on the counter, sitting close enough that their thighs were touching. “Anyways this kid, Jack, comes in from wrestling practice, said he “forgot” something in his locker. I bend over to tie my shoe then all of a sudden he’s got his hand on my ass and well you can guess where it went from there.” He laughed while nervously running his fingers though his hair. 

“So how was the guy?” Kevin asked bluntly, leaning closer to Jazz in anticipation. The blond chuckled downing the last of his second beer before continuing.

“Guy was a fucking power bottom. It was awesome.” He gave Kevin a devilish grin making him laugh again. Without thinking Kevin leaned across Jazz’s lap to grab his empty bottle. He waved it in front of him, bracing one of his hands on the blonde’s knee.

“Another?” He questioned. Jazz nodded smirking at the obliviousness of the red head’s actions. 

Evidence of the alcohol was beginning to appear on Kevin’s cheeks. He really hadn’t taken in account that he had already had two cups of punch before the beers. He was getting drunk way faster than he wanted to, but something about being around Jazz just made him want to relax and let go. He was just so comfortable around the guy.

While they sat in the kitchen about an hour passed along with five more beers. At some point during that hour Jazz leaned over and kissed him. He liked the feeling of the blonde’s lips against his, so just kissing turned into making out. Then they began groping at backs and shoulders and hips. Finally they decided the kitchen wasn’t comfortable enough for their activity, so they stumbled back into the living room where the lights were dimer and everyone was too drunk to care what, or who, anyone else was doing. 

Jazz had him pressed up against the back wall, their lips glued to each other, hips pressed together firmly. The football jock couldn’t help the groan he let out when Jazz began kissing and nipping his way down his neck, leaving a dark angry mark on his collar bone. Kevin looked across the room and was a little startled when he saw Double D sitting on the couch with Liz on his lap. He was looking over her shoulder and was staring directly at him. A wave of heat rushed to his groin when their gazes met. He held his gaze for a while until he heard Jazz mutter something in his ear. He pressed his forehead against Jazz’s neck and mumbled. “Hmm what wazzat?” He felt the blonde’s neck vibrate as he chuckled.

“I asked if you want to get outa here?” Kevin stood up strait and nodded.

“Yeah I live down the street. We can go there, my dad’s away on a business trip so no one’s home.” He said, grinning up at the taller teen. Kevin tried to ignore the feeling of Edd’s stare on his back as they left the house. 

Once on Kevin’s doorstep Jazz wrapped his arms around the red head’s torso and pressed open mouthed kissed along his neck, making unlocking the door next to impossible. Finally, once Kevin got the door open, they stumbled in and their lips crashed together. Jazz kicked the door shut behind them and followed Kevin’s lead to what he assumed was his room. 

Kevin’s head felt hazy- fogged over with lust. It barely registered what was happening until he felt his back hit his bed. He groaned when he felt Jazz grind down against him. He watched with lustful eyes as Jazz sat up and pulled his shirt over his head tossing it in a random direction. The red head took a second and admired the soccer player’s toned body, tan skin tight against strong defined muscles. He felt like his hands had a mind of their own as he ran them up Jazz’s abs and leaned forward to kiss along his chest, stopping to lightly lick at one of his nipples. The blond let out a loud moan then Kevin found himself pushed back down on the bed and Jazz’s hands sliding up under the hem of his shirt. He lifted his arms to help remove the offending item. 

Then as Jazz leaned down to attack his neck again, Kevin realized the position they were in. He was lying underneath Jazz, with his legs wrapped around the taller teen’s hips while said teen was grinding against his ass. He suddenly sat up and pushed d Jazz away sharply.

“W-Wait wait!” Kevin panted.

“Please don’t tell me you wanna stop.” Jazz almost pleaded, sounding more drunk than Kevin had though he was. "I mean if you really want to we can I don’t wanna force anything on ya, consent is super important to me, but damn Kevin.” He emphasized his point by rutting against Kevin’s ass again. 

“Just sh-shut up for a second. I don’t wanna stop but I uh…” Jazz raised an eye brow.

“You what?” Kevin sighed frustrated and pulled his hips away from the blond.

“I don’t bottom okay!” He stared sternly at him, a bright blush flaring across his face. Jazz blinked a few times then sat back on his haunches still positioned somewhat between Kevin’s legs.

“What do you mean you don’t bottom?” He looked at him confused.

“Exactly what I said! I don’t bottom man I just don’t!” the shorter teen exclaimed, knowing he probably sounded like a child complaining, but he was too drink to really care. Not helping his child act, he crossed his arms and looked down at the carpet, slightly pouting. 

“Ah well,” Jazz rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks tinted with a light pink. “I can bottom if you really want me too, it’s just my height tends make it a little awkward. That’s why most people want me to top. But if you’re really not comfortable with it I’ll bottom.” Kevin took a second to stare at Jazz, contemplating his next move. His height might make it a little awkward, 'I’ve never topped anyone taller than me…' He took in the sight of the taller teen once again. His hair tie had long been thrown somewhere, letting his long blond locks spill across his shoulders and it hung in his eyes a bit. He traced the blonde’s muscles with his eyes. 'It did feel really good earlier before I realized what was happening.' Biting his bottom lip he made his decision. 

“Ah fuck it. There’s a first for everything right?” Jazz raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Really? Aight man if you’re sure. I’ll be extra careful cause it’s your first time.” He leaned forward placing his hands on Kevin’s hips and pulling him towards him once again. He pressed a light kiss on Kevin’s forehead before their lips met again and Kevin lost himself. 'That’s it Kev just stay calm. It’ll be okay…' He moaned as the blond kissed down his chest and nipped at one of his nipples. It won’t be that bad…

Right? 

Kevin’s head was still a bit foggy. He could feel Jazz tugging his pants off and tossing them aside to join their shirts on the floor

Jazz kissed down Kevin’s muscular torso, stopping at his hip to scrape his teeth against it causing the red head to cry out in pleasure. He smirked up at him, blue eyes piercing the other like lightning, and then proceeded to lick and suck at the hip, leaving a particularly large dark mark in his wake. Kevin didn't think that Jazz would be this much of a tease. Especially when he slowly kissed over his groin, lightly brushing his lips past his length, then began to abuse the other hip.

“God damn it Jazz.” Kevin groaned bucking his hips upward.

“Hmmm? What is it Kev?” The blond over him said as he licked along the abused hip.

“Don’t be such a damn te-“ His complaint turned into a particularly loud moan he wasn’t quite expecting as Jazz took his length into his mouth all the way down until his nose was buried in the thick red curls at the base. He hummed around the thick length in his mouth and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent that was purely Kevin, before he began to bob his head, swirling his tongue around the head every now and then. Rough hands gripped his thick blond curls and Kevin tried to control Jazz’s pace. He bucked up a few times before the soccer player gripped his hips with his large strong hands, effectively pinning his hips to the bed. The red head’s breaths were coming faster as he felt a familiar warmth begin to coil in his lower belly. 

“Ah- fuck, Jazz if you keep doin' that I’m gonna-“ He took the hint and pulled his mouth off the red head’s cock with an obscene pop. Kevin was beginning to feel himself sober up.

“Lube? Condoms?” He asked licking his lips looking down hungrily at the panting red head.

“Night stand, top drawer. I'm out of condoms, but i'm clean, if you don't mind goin' bare back?” Kevin said pointing in the correct direction. GOD he hope he doesn't mind.

"Nah, I'm clean too. Just let me know if you want me to pull out when I come or somethin'." Jazz said as he stood up, suddenly realizing how uncomfortable his jeans had gotten. He walked over to the night stand to retrieve the half used tube of lube. Tossing it onto the bed, he brought his hand to the hem of his pants and unfastened them, letting them fall to the floor along with his boxers. 

Kevin felt himself physically tense when he saw his size. Shit that’s gonna hurt. That’s gotta be at least 8 inches. And the fucking GIRTH on this guy… He gulped and looked up at Jazz’s face, which was surprisingly red. The blond scratched the back of his neck.

“Ah sorry, I know I’m kinda big.” He got back on the bed and leaned over Kevin once again. He bit his lip and looked back at the football jock under him. “Are you sure you wanna do this? I can be kinda rough for a first time.”

Kevin bit his lip, taking a second to think it over again. When he agreed earlier he had been pretty drunk, but now that he was almost sober from their activities, did he still wanna go through with it? He gulped, looking at the blonde’s impressive length again. Don’t pussy out Kev. You can handle this. Finally he nodded.

“Yeah I’m sure.” He leaned up and kissed the blond roughly, trying to distract himself from thinking about it. Jazz kissed him back letting out a surprised grunt when Kevin pulled his hips down to meet his own. Jazz leaned back looking at Kevin, eyes hooded. 

“I’m gonna start preppin you now ‘kay?” The red head gulped but nodded. He watched in anticipation as Jazz took the tube of lube and coated his fingers. He kept his focus on Jazz’s eyes as he felt the blond lower his hand to his entrance.

“Aight, here goes finger number one.” Jazz said as he slowly circled his middle finger around the puckered muscle. Kevin tensed up when he felt the digit enter him slowly until this entire finger was sheathed in him. He heard the soccer player grunt.

“Woah Kev calm down. You’ve got a death grip on my finger.” Kevin took a deep breath and tried to calm down. 

“S-sorry man. I’m just a little nervous.” Jazz frowned, but leaned forward and kissed him, this time it was gentle and slow. It relaxed him enough that the blond was able to start pumping his finger in and out slowly. Kev felt the teen above him chuckle as he pulled back slightly, but not so much that their lips weren’t touching anymore. 

“Much better. Just stay calm okay? I’ll take good care of ya, don’t worry.” He kissed him lightly and then began to kiss along his chest, taking each nipple into his mouth a few seconds each. He began twisting his finger slightly. Kevin’s breath began to pick up again, this time from pleasure rather than panic. He felt waves of pleasure radiating around his pelvis. 'Fuck, this actually feels pretty good.'

“’M gonna put in the next finger okay?” Jazz said looking at the red head for approval.

“Just fuckin' do it man. If you keep givein 'me the play by play ‘m gonna freak out and tense up like before.” He said, getting a little impatient, even though he knew if Jazz didn’t take his time he’d be in for a world of pain. 

“Aight man, whatever you want.” He said before plunging his index finger in to join his middle. The football jock grunted at the new discomfort. This isn’t so bad. Stings a bit, but- Jazz thrust his fingers up, finding the spot he had been looking for, drawing a surprised moan from the teen under him.

“There it is.” He smirked at the red head’s surprise as he continued to press against his prostate.

“F-Fuck man.” Kevin wined as he began to grind down on the other’s fingers.

“Feels good doesn’t it.” He stated more than asked, licking up Kevin’s sternum.

“Y-Yeah.” He arched off the bed, and he would have barely noticed Jazz adding another finger, if it weren’t for the dull stinging. He sucked air in through his teeth harshly. “Fuuucck that one stung a little.”

“I know man I’m sorry.” He kissed down along the line of thin red hairs leading down from his belly button to his cock, which he licked along slowly, relaxing the red head once again. “Just bear with it for a bit ‘kay? It’ll get better.” He kissed Kevin’s swollen pink head, making him groan. “I promise.”

“Aight man,” he panted “If you say so.” Jazz chuckled at that and took the length in front of him into his mouth again, bobbing his head slowly along with the pace of his thrusting fingers. Once he felt the red head relax around his fingers again he added a fourth finger, just to make sure he’d be prepared for him. He felt him tense up again and kept his fingers still while he continued to suck on his length, letting the red head get used to the new addition. Once he felt him relax he began pumping again, and once he had him moaning, he pulled all his fingers out, much to Kevin’s displeasure. Jazz chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be in you soon enough.” He said as he spread some lube on his length. Kevin gulped as he watched. Jazz noticed and stopped. 

“We can still stop if you’re having second thoughts. I won’t be mad or anything.” He shook his head.

“Nah man, I wouldn’t do that to you. I’m good, just… nervous.” He offered and weak half smile.

Jazz chuckled and lined himself up with Kevin’s entrance as he settled in between his lean legs. “Don’t be. I stretched you pretty well. Just relax okay?” He looked Kevin in the eyes when he said that, waiting for him to respond. Kevin gulped and nodded. 

“Aight, here we go.” The soccer player pressed his swollen head to Kevin’s entrance. He looked to Kevin again to make sure, once he saw him nod; he began to press in slowly. The red head threw his head back and groaned loudly. The blond paused once he got the head in, panting from the effort of restraining himself.

Kevin was breathing hard and gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white. “O-Okay. Th-that hurt.”

“You gotta calm down Kev, or this is gonna hurt, really bad.” He said taking the red head’s length into his hand and pumping it. The teen under him moaned. Jazz started to push in a little more and this time he was rewarded with a moan, but he paused again, not wanting to overwhelm him with his entire length.

Kevin, however, had other plans. This was a new feeling. A new good feeling that Kevin had never experienced. And fuck did he want more. He felt heat rush over him, up his chest from his groin, in waves as he tried to control his breath. 'Shit this feels good. Why the hell is he moving so slow? Fuck I can’t take it anymore!'

Suddenly Kevin wrapped his legs around the blonde’s slender hips and pulled him close, making him slam in to the hilt. Kevin felt a jolt of pain.

“Fuuuuccckkk” They both groaned, each for different reasons. 

“Okay,” Kevin panted. “That wasn’t, my best idea.” It was taking all of Jazz’s effort to not start pounding the red head’s ass as hard as he could.

“Fu- No, no it wasn’t.” Jazz panted. “Kev damn it you feel so fucking good.” He groaned pressing his forehead to the football jock’s chest. But he didn’t start moving. He waited patiently, trying to focus on something other than the tight heat around his cock. The room was silent other than their heavy breathing. After what felt like ages, he felt Kevin relax a little around him. He let out a surprised moan when he felt the teen under him grind down slightly.

“Please tell me I can move now.” He groaned lifting up onto his elbows and looking at the red head’s face. 

“Yeah man, please. Move!” Kevin emphasized his need with grinding down roughly again. 

Jazz didn’t wait to be told twice. He began thrusting hard and fast, causing Kevin to cry out in pleasure. The shorter teen’s hands shot to the blonde’s back, blunt nails digging into a wide back, making him groan. Their lips met roughly, the kiss was all teeth and tongue and Kevin was pretty sure he tasted blood, but he didn’t really care at that point. Jazz was brushing up against his prostate with every thrust and it was starting to make him see stars. When the kiss broke, Kevin’s mouth went to Jazz’s shoulder and he bit down hard, muffling his moans. This made the blond above him groan and increase his pace. Suddenly Kevin threw his head back and dragged his nails down Jazz’s back, leaving angry red lines in their wake. The red head felt a familiar heat begin to coil in his belly once again. He felt Jazz reposition and he began pounding directly onto his prostate. That sent him over the edge. Moaning loudly, he saw white as he came, spilling his seed onto his chest. Jazz felt the heat around his length tighten and he came soon after, slowing his thrusts to a deep grind as he rode out his orgasm. 

They both lay there, catching their breaths, limbs still tangled. Jazz pressed a tender kiss to Kevin’s lips as he slowly pulled out, making Kevin groan. 

After cleaning themselves up as best they could without actually showering, Jazz pulled his boxers on and scratched the back of his head.

“Hey I know this was just a hook up type thing and you probably wanna get rid of me, but do you mind if I crash here? My aunt’ll kill me if I crawl in at this hour smellin' like sex and booze.” Kevin laughed. 

“Yeah man you can crash here.” He said flopping down on his bed. 

“Sweet.” He said joining him. After a few minutes of trying to sleep Kevin suddenly felt Jazz reach over and pull him to his chest. He frowned and was about to say something, but when he looked behind him at the other’s sleeping face he realized that he probably passed out as soon as he hit the bed. Normally he’d push someone away in this situation but Jazz was warm and Kevin was just too tired to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcomed!!


	3. Stay The Fuck Away From Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd questions what his life is turning into and Kevin confronts Edd in his driveway. (That's seriously pretty much all this chapter is)

The next morning Edd is awoken to the sound of last night's bed partner trying to quietly shut his front door. Being such a light sleeper, it woke him up anyways. Who had he brought home last night? He tried to remember as he groggily sat up and ran a hand up his face and through his hair, attempting to shake the tangles out of the shoulder length brown locks. He felt the dull ache of an alcohol induced headache behind his eyes as he scanned the room for any clues as to who he had shared his bed with the night before. He spots a sticky note on his night stand that he knows wasn't there before. Upon closer inspection he saw a messy scrawl of handwriting he didn't recognize. 

"Hey handsome, had a ball last night.  
Give me a call if you want a repeat.  
XOXO  
-You know who I am"

Well that wasn't much help. Frowning, he crumpled up the note and tossed it into the waste basket. He gingerly stood and stretched his arms above his head, noting the lack of a dull ache in his back side at least told him he had not been under anyone last night. But maybe he had. Who knows. Noticing the used condom in the waste basket next to the crumpled up note at least told him they had been safe. He checked his phone, noticing he had a text from Eddy. He then remembered he was supposed to hang out with his short tempered friend at his place later on. 

He typed out a quick reply to Eddy then, noting the time, almost 10:00am, he made his way to his en sweet bathroom, shedding the boxers he had apparently thrown on before passing out. He stepped into the stand alone shower and slid the frosted glass door shut. He turned the dial for the water, letting the sudden splash of cold water shock him awake. Once he felt he was significantly more awake, He turned the dial to a more comfortable temperature. He washed himself with haste, thinking that if he hurried he could still make it to Eddy's by noon. His mind wandered to his friend. He thought of their child hood, getting lectured by Eddy's parents for breaking something, and getting yelled at by a young Kevin for doing something dumb. He shook himself out of his thoughts when he started to feel a familiar warmth stir in his groin at the thought of the red head. 'Come now no time for that.' 

Turning off the spray of the water, he stepped out, loosely wrapping a fluffy towel around his waist. He made his way to the mirror, he looked up, frowning at his reflection. He had dark circles under his eyes, as usual, and his eyes were lightly blood shot. 

"What are you doing with yourself Eddward?" He asked himself. "What's your life turning to? You can't even remember who you brought home last night." He continued to frown at his reflection for a few more minutes when his phone buzzing brought him out of his thoughts. He stared down at the devise sitting on the vanity then picked it up and unlocked it to see another text from Eddy.

Eddy: Hurry it up Sockhead! I'm starving and I'm waiting on you to order pizza, cause I know your bony ass probably hasn't eaten since yesterday morning.

He chuckled at his friends crude way of caring, then typed out a reply.

Sockhead: Apologies Eddy. I've just gotten out of the shower and should be on my way shortly.

He sent the text and then busied himself with drying off, smiling to himself, spirits lifted by Eddy's supposed scolding. once dry, he pulled on a pair of skinny jeans with a hole in the right knee. He took a second to just enjoy the feel of the fabric hugging his muscular thighs, easing some of the ache in his muscles from swim practice the previous afternoon. Walking over to his closet he pulled out a plain blue v neck t-shirt and pulled it over his damp locks. He then pulled on a pair of socks and his beloved beanie. Shoving his phone and wallet into his back pockets, he made his way down the stairs where he shoved on his shoes and pulled on his black leather jacket. He smiled at the comforting feel of the heavy material on his shoulders, his sour mood a thing of the past.

Finally grabbing his keys, he exited his home through the front door, turning and locking the door, he made his way over to his black classic mustang. He smirked to himself when he noticed Jazz's black Jeep still parked in front of his house. He vaguely remembered his red headed neighbor leaving the party with the towering blond. That was right before someone had shoved three more tequila shots his way, then the rest of the night was a big blur. 

Frowning again, he shook his head and the pulled out his phone to shoot a quick text to Eddy to let him know he was on his way. He had just opened his car door and was about to slide into the driver's seat when he heard a yell from across the street. 

"DOUBLE DWEEB!"

Well speak if the devil. 

\-----  
Across the street Kevin was stirring awake, with an uncomfortable warmth surrounding him. He grumbled to himself as he turned onto his side and tried to escape the warmth. However a strong arm came around his waist and kept him firmly in place. The red head startled and was suddenly very, very awake as he remember his romp in the sheets with a certain handsome bond that was most likely the culprit of the warmth and the strong arm holding onto his bare hips. Holding his breath for some reason, 'Jesus Kev he's a boy not a monster calm down,' he slowly looked over his shoulder at his bed mate and suddenly had to hold back a laugh. 

The large teen was just, well, adorable really. His long blond tresses were all over the place and hanging in his face, his mouth was hanging open with his cheek squished up against the pillow and he was lightly snoring. He looked just so open and just very dead ass asleep. Kevin chuckled quietly to himself and very slowly lifted the other teen's arm and wiggled out from under it, pausing once he stood for the slight hangover induced lightheadedness. He made a mental note to chug some water later. Once he regained his center of gravity, he headed down the hall to the bathroom to quickly relieve himself. As he was washing his hands his stomach let our a loud rumble. It was then that he decided he was going to make the biggest greasiest breakfast ever. 

Stopping by his room before heading down stairs, he pulled on a pair of loose plaid pajama pants that hung low on his waist. As much as he enjoyed being naked, cooking while so was not something he enjoyed all to well. He froze for a second when he knocked into his dresser and sent some books tumbling to the ground, he looked over to the bed to see the blond still sound asleep. He sighed and placed the books back where they belonged. As he was about to head down to the kitchen to get some bacon and hash-browns started he noticed some movement from across the street through his window. He saw Double D walking out of his house looking WAY to happy for Kevin's liking. He suddenly remembered he was angry at the Double Dork, and before he really could think about why he was even mad at all, his feet had already carried his shirtless bare footed ass down the stairs and out his front door, slamming it behind him. 

"DOUBLE DWEEB!" He yelled at him, making his way across the street, ignoring the thought in the back of his head about his feet being gross after this. 

Edd turned to him with that fucking smirk in his face that both made Kevin's stomach churn in arousal and pissed him off to no end. 

"Greetings Kevin, what ever could I do for you this fine morning?" He draweld, casually leaning against the top if his car, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. 

Kevin suddenly felt so angry he stumbled over his words until he blurted out,"You know I only top!" He could feel his face turn red at that and smacked himself lightly on the face.

"Pardon?" The sock hatted teen asked with a raised eyebrow. "Last time I checked Kevin, we had never slept together. And unless you're the mystery bed mate that I brought home last night, which I highly doubt, that is still true." Kevin stuttered for a second before realizing what Edd just admitted. He deflated slightly. 

"What do you mean 'mystery bed mate?' Edd do you not know who you slept with last night? Do you realize how fucking dangerous that is?!" The red head exclaimed, eyebrows furrowing lightly with concern. He saw something sharp pass across Edd's expression.

"That, Kevin," He said his name with venom behind it, something he didn't think he'd ever heard from the sock head before, "Is none of your damn business." He said it with such finality that Kevin knew better to press the issue any further, so instead he got angry again.

"You know what's none of YOUR damn business, my sex life." Kevin spat, watching Edds features morph back to amused rather than defensive. "You set me up last night."

Edd smirked and raked his eyes down Kevin's exposed torso, making the red head want to squirm under the scrutiny. "Well Kevin, from the state of your neck and chest, I'd say I did you a favor." 

The red head felt his face warm as he remembered the hickeys that Jazz had left, no doubt covering his torso. He suddenly felt very exposed and wanted nothing more than to retreat back into his house. However he stood his ground not wanting to let Edd know he'd won. Suddenly Edd was in his space and he could feel warm breath brush across his ear and neck. He head to suppress a shiver that tried to rocket up his spine. He suddenly realized Edd was talking.

"How was he by the way?" Edd purred. "Liz tells me he used to go through boys like they were candy at his old school. Maybe next time I'll keep him to myself hm?"

Kevin lurched away suddenly angry at the other teen for talking about someone like they were property, something to be owned and "kept."

"In your dreams asshole." Edd seemed delighted at his response.

"Ohhh a bit possessive are we Kevin? Careful, I don't believe Jazz isn't the type to be tied down. You might scare him off." Edd smirked wickedly before he turned to get into his car. "Now if you'll excuse me Kevin, I have somewhere to be."

Kevin grabbed the car door before Edd was able to shut it, making the other teen's eyes widen in surprise. He leaned in, invading the dweeb's space like he had done to his moments ago, making sure his lips were as close as possible to the other teen's without actually touching him, keeping eye contact the whole time, coppery browns meeting icy blues. 

"Just stay the fuck away from me." The red head spat before quickly leaning out of the car and slamming the door shut. He stalked back over to his house, feeling satisfied with himself. 

He startled when he opened his door and saw Jazz kneeling in the foyer pulling his shoes on. He looked up with a sheepish smile.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, got somewhere to be?" Kevin questioned feeling himself raise an eyebrow. Jazz stood straight, having affixed his shoes properly to his feet.

"Ah, well, not really but, uh, your window upstairs was open, and sounds kinda carries, so I kind of over heard some of your argument with Edd. Kinda figured you'd want me gone as soon as possible is all." Kevin watched the blond stumble on his words and cocked his head to the side, curious how his argument with Double Dweeb had made Jazz feel unwelcome. And then it clicked.

"Oh, OH, dude no no. That's not what, I don't." Kevin paused and took a deep breath to try and sort out his words for the second time this morning. "I'm not pissed at you. And I don't you know, regret last night." He felt himself blush." I actually really enjoyed it." 

Jazz smiled and Kevin felt his heart skip a beat. Oh boy.

"But look, Edd and I, we have kind of a history." He stuttered at an arched blond eyebrow. " Not like, not THAT kind f history. We've just know each other a long time, and he's been trying to get in my pants for a while, and I won't let him, so he has this habit of meddling in my sex life as much as he can, and last night was just kind of the last straw for me. I mean again, you're great and I don't regret it at all and even like to maybe do it again sometime," He felt his face get hot at that and mumbled and stuttered on, " I just wanted to let him know I wasn't gonna put up with it anymore ya know?"

Jazz grinned "Yeah I guess I get that, but I gotta ask a kind a personal question," He leaned against the wall, crossing his legs at the ankle. "Why won't you let him in your pants? From what my cousin says, he's kinda the big catch around here."

Kevin should have seen this question coming, he sighed. "Because I don't think he is the big catch, not anymore at least. And I know how that sounds but, he used to be a real sweet kid. The real prim and proper sort you know? Never touched alcohol, never cursed, and he used to break out in a sweat any time a girl looked his way." He chuckled to himself before continuing and got a sort of far away look in his eyes that Jazz made a mental note to explore more later. "But something changed. His two best friends moved away and I had to help him home drunk one night, and then after that I don't know. It was like a switch flipped in him." Kevin frowned thinking of how he had referred to Jazz earlier as something he could keep. "I hate the way he treats people you know? He just uses them up and throws em out and-"

"You don't wanna be just another notch in his bed post." Jazz stated, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I guess? I dunno how to explain it." He said running his hands through his short messy locks. 

"You'd want it to mean something?" The blond questioned, leveling Kevin with a knowing look. Kevin felt himself blush for the millionth time that morning. 

"No!! I mean maybe? I don't know man. The kid drives me crazy, but I still care about him you know? I worry he's gonna get himself into some trouble." He sighed running a hand down his face. "Look can we stop talking about Edd in my foyer? I'm hungry as shit, and you probably are too." 

Jazz chuckled " I mean a ya boy could eat." he grinned. Kevin took a good look at Jazz's clothes and winced when he saw the pinkish stain on the other teen's shirt, fuzzy memories of a drunk girl bumping into him and spilling her sickeningly sweet drink on Jazz came to mind. 

"How about I wash your clothes for you, I have to do laundry anyways, and while they're washing I can cook us some breakfast, and we can chill, and talk without alcohol in our systems?" He suggested as he patted the taller teen on the back as he directed him back into the house. 

He felt more than heard Jazz chuckle before speaking again. "Now if I didn't know any better, I'd think you're trying to get into my pants Kev." 

Kevin let out a laugh, damn did it feel good to laugh. "Who knows maybe I am?" He waggled his eyebrows up at the blond before laughing again. "Come on man laundry room's this way. I'll give you some pants to wear in the mean time."

As the red head directed him towards the laundry room, he frowned, thinking about Edd again. He shook his head and tried to will the sharp defensive expression he saw earlier out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me comments and critiques! Lemme know if i'm doin a good job. Also I don't have anyone going through behind me and editing my work so apologies for any grammatical errors of misspells I missed.


	4. Besides Sweetheart, I would Destroy You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd Visits Eddy and has to put his foot down.  
> Kev and Jazz are still just chillin and get invited to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picks up right after Kevin leaves Edd's driveway.

Edd had to close his eyes after watching Kevin’s retreating back in his rear view mirror and tried to will away the heat he could feel flushing his cheeks and chest. His heart was pounding behind his sternum as the memory of the red head’s breath fanning across his lips flashed through his head again. He placed his shaking hands on the steering wheel. 

“Pull yourself together Eddward.” He spoke aloud to himself. “He’s just a boy.” He opened his eyes as he felt his heart rate slow down a bit. “You’re better than this.”

With that he started the car, gripped the wheel and pulled out of his driveway, starting the 40 minute drive to Eddy’s apartment in the next town over. It wasn’t until he pulled out onto the highway that his grip loosened and his heart felt back to normal. He breathed out heavily and reached over to flip on the radio. He mindlessly tapped the wheel to the random top 10 pop song sounded through his car speakers.

After driving almost on autopilot the whole way, he found himself pulling into the apartment parking lot at about 11:15. He pulled to a stop in front of the steps that led to Eddy’s second story apartment. He chuckled to himself as he saw his short friend frowning down at him form his balcony. 

“Greetings Eddy!” He called up to him as he closed his car door behind him.

“Get the fuck up here sock head I didn’t eat breakfast so I’m hungry as shit.” He grumped back down at him, turning to walk back inside and slamming the sliding glass door behind him.

Edd chuckled to himself and muttered “Nice to see you too Eddy.” He shook his head and headed up the stairs. His knuckles barely made contact with the door before Eddy ripped it open and tugged him inside by the front of his shirt. 

“Really Eddy, must you do that every time? There are nicer ways to get me in your apartment.” He grumbled as he smoothed out the front of his now stretched out shirt. Eddy shut the door and locked it behind them.

“Well maybe you should get here on time for once Sockhead.” He pushed passed him in the narrow foyer and the taller teen followed behind him into the apartment living room. “I never thought I’d miss you being annoyingly early for everything”  
Edd chuckled at his shorter friends broad back. His parents, who were out of town for a date weekend, had enrolled Eddy in a “fancy smancy” (Eddy’s words) private school and all students were required to participate in some type of team sport. It had actually done Eddy some good, joining the wresting team. He had grown some obviously form their middle school years, though he was still fairly short, but wrestling had made him pack on a decent amount of muscle. And his father had finally allowed him to grow his dark hair out from the buzz cut he sported through most of their childhood, so it now sat in a curly mass on the top of his head. Edd couldn't help but think every now and then how his friend had grown to be, well, quite attractive. 

He took in the smell of greasy pizza as they entered the kitchen, and eddy pulled out the boxes from the oven where he had put them to stay warm. 

“Eddy you know you didn’t need to wait on me to eat if you were that hungry” he stated accepting a paper plate from his friend, and scooping two pieces of veggie lovers onto his plate. If he didn’t know any better he’d say it looked like Eddy was blushing as he tuned away abruptly, but that couldn’t be right. 

“Well maybe it’s no fun eating alone.” He grumbled leading the way to the couch where on the rather impressively sized tv he had DareDevil paused on where they had left off last time he was over a few weeks ago. They flopped down with a comfortable distance between them, but probably closer than most male friends would sit. Eddy pressed play and they ate and watched in a companionable silence as Matt Murdock kicked some ass on the screen. 

Once their pizza had been demolished and their bellies were full, Eddy finally spoke. 

“So how’s the partying life?” He still had an underlying annoyed tone, but that was more just his personality these days rather than him actually being in a bad mood.  
Double D chuckled, “As well as it could be Eddy. Why do you ask?”

He shrugged in response and was quiet for a few long seconds before speaking again. “ Nice hickey by the way. Who gave you that one?”

Edd startled a little and looked down where he could see a small bruise like oval right on his clavicle. “Huh, well that’s the question of the day now isn’t it.” 

Eddy’s head snapped his direction, eyebrows furrowing. “ You mean you don’t even know? What the fuck Sockhead?” 

He rolled his eyes, ”Oh please, Eddy not you too. Yes, I was so intoxicated last night that I don’t remember who it was I brought to my bed. Satisfied? Is that what you wanted to hear?” He hadn’t meant to snap at his friend, but between the uneasiness he felt when he awoke not remembering the rest of his evening, and Kevin caring enough to attempt to lecture him, he was done talking about it. 

“Wait a minute, ‘not me too’? Someone giving you a hard time Double D?” He was now sitting up straighter and puffing out his chest protectively.

Edd deflated some, thankful that is what he focused on and not the other part of his admission. “ Oh just Kevin as usual.” He waved his hand dismissively while leaning back on the couch, head reclined towards the ceiling. 

“KEVIN?? He bulling you now? Do I need to go beat the shit out of him??” He exclaimed, puffing up more as he spoke.

He chuckled, tilting his head toward his short tempered friend. “ As entertaining as that would be to watch, that’s not exactly the case. I did provoke him after all.” He stated with a wolfish grin splitting is face. 

The shorter teen abruptly deflated and rolled his eyes at him. “Jesus D are you still trying to get into his pants? It’s not gonna happen. Kevvy boy is too much of a prick, you deserve better anyways.” With that he flopped against the back of the couch, crossing his arms across his chest, causing their shoulders to press against each other. 

Looking back up at the ceiling and adapting a sultry tone Edd replied “Why Eddy if I didn’t know any better I’d say you sound a little jealous.” There was a pause and the room was again filled with the sound of fighting form the tv. 

“And what if I was?” A quiet admission came form Eddy. “What would you do then?” 

Double D’s eyes widened and he slowly rolled his head to face his friend, who had red splotches blooming across his cheeks as he stubbornly stared forward. 

“Eddy.” He said firmly waiting for him to slowly turn his head towards him, still avoiding eye contact. “ Eddy look at me.” He said grabbing his chin and tilting it up so he could see his eyes. The shorter teen reluctantly met his eyes, face turning redder by the second. “ Are you saying, that you want to sleep with me?” 

There was another pause and Eddy grimaced, but finally admitted. “Yeah. Maybe I do”

The taller teen frowned and searched his friends eyes before finally dropping his chin and turning back to the tv, “No.”

Eddy blinked at him slowly “What?”

“I said no. I won’t sleep with you.” He could almost hear his friend gritting his teeth.

“Well why the fuck not?? You wanna fuck fucking Kevin, but you wont sleep with me, your best friend?” He was starting to puff up again. 

Double D abruptly turned to him again. “Exactly Eddy! You are my best and oldest friend. I don’t want to sleep with you. I don’t want to RUIN that! Do you understand that?” 

Eddy blinked, surprised seeing his mild mannered friend snap at him for the second time today. His words slowly registered in his mind. “Y-yeah. Okay. I guess I… I get that.” He turned back towards the tv, ready to just let it drop, as unsatisfied as he was with the conversation. He felt a shiver shoot up his spine and he felt his friends long fingers slide into his hair at the back of his head. 

Edd leaned over letting his breath roll over his friends neck and ear as he spoke “And besides sweetheart, I would destroy you. And I really don’t want to do that.” Then as quick as the moment started it was over and they were both once again staring at the tv under the ruse of watching DareDevil. 

Eddy gulped down the arousal from feeling his friend’s lips so close to his ear, and shifted uncomfortably. They were both quiet for a while, when the shorter of the two cleared his throat, getting Edd’s attention. 

“So,” He turned to his shorter friend expectantly, “there’s this party a guy from the wrestling team is throwing tonight if you wanna go with me.”

Edd chuckled “Sure Eddy, sounds life fun.”

“Can you promise me something though?” Eddy asked. He made an affirmative sound still facing forward. “Don’t hook up with anyone tonight. If you go with me I want you to leave with me.” 

Edd turned to him studying his profile for a few seconds. He then smiled and wrapped a companionable arm around the smaller teen, pulling him against his side. “Of course Eddy. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

He felt Eddy tense up against him and then when he didn’t release him, he finally relaxed against him and cautiously let his head lean against his friends shoulder. And just for a little while, he let himself pretend they were something more.  
_ _ _ _  
Meanwhile back at Kevin’s house, he and Jazz were relaxed on his couch nursing their bellies full of greasy food, laughing at something that was said. Kevin’s phone chimes and he finds a text from Naz.

NAZ: hey Kev, there’s a party out of town tonight if you feel like going out again.

“Uhg.” Kevin grumps out loud.

“What’s up?” Jazz inquires, his head lolling to the side in his direction. 

“My friend wants me to go to another party tonight out of town. I don’t really wanna go but she normally only asks when she want me to have her back in case the guy who invited her is skeezy.” He says frowning down at his phone. 

“Well if it changes your mind at all I don’t mind going to keep you company.” He grins at him lazily. 

“You sure man? You haven’t even been home yet.”

“Yeah I don’t mind. My aunt hasn’t even texted to see where I am. I doubt she really cares too much.” He shrugs.

“That kinda sucks man. I’m sorry.” 

“Meh” He shrugs again. “It is what it is.” 

“Alright if you’re sure you don’t mind. Naz will probably wanna ride with us too.” 

“Yeah man it’s cool.” 

KEV: Yeah sure I’m bringing someone though.

NAZ: Cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyyy guys. So. Funny story. Well not really a story and not really funny. Just sorry It's taken me like a year to post another chapter. Buuuuttt I hope you like it! And I'll hopefully be posting the next chapter again soon! You can probably guess what happens next. Or caann you?


	5. Come Get Your Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to a party and shit gets real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Content deals with rape and self deprecating, unhealthy thoughts about oneself.

Edd parked his car in front of a frankly obscenely large house. “Good Lord Eddy. Your friends house is humongous.”

Eddy scoffed. “He aint my friend just a team mate. Just a way to get some free booze.”

“Whatever you say Eddy.” He chuckled as the left the car.

They made their way into the party that was already in full swing. Eddy doubted anyone even noticed them come in. He turned back making sure Edd was still following him and he relized he must have been looking direct at him because they made eye contact and the Sockhead smiled at him. He turned forward quickly trying to will away the blush he felt building.  
‘Jesus calm your shit it’s just Double D.” He thought begrudgingly to himself as they made their way towards the kitchen in search of drinks.

Edd decided it best to stick close to his shorter companion, focusing on the curly mop of hair in front of him rather than scanning the crowd to measure up the other people for potential hookups. It actually felt kind of…peaceful. He wasn’t there to find someone to end the night with, he wasn’t scoping out competition to a conquest. He was just there. Enjoying the thrum of music and other people, but he only had to focus on one person. Eddy. He couldn’t help but wonder if this is what it would feel like to be in a relationship. But no, he could never trust himself in a relationship. He wasn’t worth enough to be cherished by someone.

‘Really Edward you’re nearly 12, you’re old enough to take care of yourself with out us babying you. We’re busy saving other people’s lives, do you really think you’re more important than that?’ his father’s words echo in his head. No. He would only burden someone else. They all have more important matters to attend to than him.

He was so wrapped up in his head he nearly crashed straight into Eddy when they apparently reached the kitchen. Eddy tuned to look at him, at first looking annoyed, then curious.

“You okay Sockhead?” He had to practically yell in order to be heard over the music.

He smiled down at his friend “Always Eddy.” He didn’t look convinced but he turned to reach for drinks, turning back to hand Double D a red solo cup. He sniffed it and grimaced at the sickening sweet smell. “What in the world is this vile concoction. “  
Eddy shrugged and took a swig out of his own cup. “Just drink it. It’s always strong as fuck so you’ll probably only have to have one to feel a buzz.”

The taller teen gave a half shrug and tasted the punch. He grimaced as it hit his tongue, it was as sickeningly sweet as is smelled. He looked up form the offending liquid as Eddy bumped his arm with his elbow. He leaned down while the other leaned up to say something in his ear.

“Lets head out back, it’s always more tame there.”

“As you wish Eddy.” With that they headed toward the back door. Walking out was almost a different world form what was inside. The music was severely muted do to no doubt a severe amount of sound proofing. There were a sparse few people spread around some cushiony lawn couches. Eddy headed straight towards an open spot at the edge of one of the couches next to a guy taking a hit from a bong. Edd walked over and perched on the wicker arm of the couch next to his friend.

“Hey man.” Bong guy said to Eddy once he released the thick smoke from his lungs. He offered Eddy the Bong without a word.

“Hey Jay.” He replied accepting the bong. He tilted his head towards Edd. “This here is Double D. He’s my best friend from Peach Creek.”

Bong guy, Jay, nodded in acknowledgement in his direction. “Hey Man. Double D? That’s a strange name.”

“It’s a nick name” Eddy spoke for him, exhaling his own could of smoke. Then offered it to Double D who held up his hand in decline. He liked to drink alcohol or smoke. He decided after a particularly strange evening with Johnny freshman year that he did not enjoy being cross faded. Actually for once he didn’t particularly feel like partaking in either.

Eddy Shrugged and handed the bong back to Jay. “He and I were friends with another Ed growing up and He has two d’s in his name, so we all called him Double D instead of Edd.” Eddy continued to explain his nick name to Jay, who didn’t really seem to be paying much attention, to focused on the bong. However, he looked at him as he let out another plume of smoke.

“Woooow you guys have like, a whole little history don’t you?” Edd bristled at the condescending tone, but Eddy didn’t seem to notice, that or he just ignored it.

Shrugging he said “Yeah I guess you could say that.” He grabbed the bong from Jay a little more roughly than necessary, so perhaps he did notice the tone and had just gotten better at brushing off assholes, primarily by taking their bong apparently. Edd smirked at the frown on Jay’s face.

Taking a sip of his drink more as just something to do rather than actually wanting to drink more of the vile thing, he scanned the rest of the yard taking stock of the other people more as a habit than actively looking at the people.

“Oh fuck me.” He drew his attention back to Eddy when he heard his friends exclamation.

“What is it Eddy.” He looked up to where his friend’s gaze went and his heart dropped a little when he saw Naz with Kevin and Jazz in tow. He was just starting to relax and he was looking forward to being surrounded by people he didn’t know and the one person he did know that he could relax around. He didn’t want to have to put up his usual front. He just didn’t have the energy. They hadn’t noticed them yet so for a split second he though maybe they could make a run for it before they noticed. He reached down to grab at Eddy’s arm, but as his hand wrapped around his friend’s bicep, he heard Naz call out to them and he physically sagged.

“Omg Eddy! Edd!” She called to them waving and making their way over to them. Almost involuntarily he felt his usual smirking mask fall over his face. He could feel it not reaching his eyes, but he just didn’t care enough.

Eddy stood up to greet the petite blond, opening his arms for a hug. “Hey Nazzy baby, how you been.” Eddy said laying it on a bit thick. Naz just laughed, letting her hadn rest on his biceps and taking a step back to look him over.

“Wow Eddy you look great! Double D said you joined the wrestling team, but he didn’t mention how buff you’ve gotten!” Kevin and Jazz appeared behind the blond. Jazz offered Edd a friendly nod, and the red head pointedly avoided acknowledging him. That was fine with Edd though. The less he looked the less likely he was to notice how off his game he was tonight.

Eddy on the other hand was preening under the attention. “Aw thanks Naz. I’ve just been trying to work on myself you know.” Edd saw Kevin roll is eyes.

“Yeah keep laying it on thick Eddy.” Kevin mumbled, probably expecting Eddy not too hear but Double D saw him prickle at the comment. Naz, being the peace keep as usual, turned her attention to Edd to diffuse the problem.

“Double D! You’re being quiet tonight. You doin okay dude?”

He tried his hardest not to bristle when he felt Kevin turn his attention on him. He tried to let his usual smooth tone roll out of his mouth. “Just enjoying the night Naz. Contrary to popular belief to do enjoy a break from the spotlight.” She giggled and he braced himself for the imminent scathing comment from Kevin, but when it never came he looked over at him so see him… studying him? He couldn’t think of another word for it. He vaguely heard Eddy and Naz continue a conversation around them, but Kevin was intensely holding his gaze, as if he was searching for something. The spell was broken when someone was suddenly in his space on the side not occupied by Eddy. He flinched away, not prepared for someone to invade his pace at the moment.

“Hey handsome.” Said a short lightly muscled blonde boy that Edd had never seen before. He forced himself to relax his shoulders and lay on his usual charm.

“Hi there sweetheart. It think you might have the wrong person. I don’t recall making your acquaintance.” The boy laughed, no giggled. A blatantly fake giggle that grated on Edd’s ears. He could feel judging eyes on the side of his face, though he couldn’t tell if they were coming from Kevin or Eddy.

“You’re so funny, pretending to not remember last night.” The mystery boy ran his hand along Edd’s arm. His hand felt like acid on his skin, and his heart felt like it fell to his asshole.

“Oh, so you are the one I took home last night.” He spouted without really thinking. He laughed again but it had a little edge to it, like he didn’t find it that funny.

“So funny come on, there’s no way you don’t remember me. All the things you did to make me scream…”He trailed off and Edd physical leaned away form him. There was a time and a place that he would be okay with this kind of talk but he wasn’t mentally prepared to deal with this tonight. He just wanted to enjoy a night with his friend.

“Oh hey Matthew! Small world.” Naz surprised him by stepping in, probably sensing the tension, bless her for trying to save him.

“He Naz, it’s nice someone remembers me.” The mystery boy, Matthew apparently, said smiling tightly. He looks back at Edd, dropping the smile. “Do you seriously not remember me at all.”

Edd gulped feeling more uncomfortable than he’s felt in quite a while. “I’m really sorry sweetheart. I had a lot to drink last night. It’s nothing personal.” Matthew frowned all the sugary sweetness gone form his expression. He didn’t even see him raise his hand, he just felt the sharp sting of Matthews palm hitting his cheek. Before he could even react Eddy wedged himself in between them and was pushing the guy away.

“Hey back the fuck up man. Not his fault you weren’t a memorable fuck.” As short as he was, Eddy was fairly intimidating with all the thick muscle on his body now.

“Fuck you," he spat at eddy "and fuck you Edd you’re gonna be fucking sorry you asshole.” Matthew yelled at him then turned and ran back into the house .

“Well that was foreboding.” Double D muttered under his breath as he brought his hand up to his tender cheek.

“Dude Double D are you okay?” Naz was pulling his hand away to get a look at his cheek. And then suddenly Eddy’s hand was on his chin tilting his head so he could get a look. “Oh dude he hit you hard. It’s starting to swell. You want me to go find you some ice?”

He looked Eddy in the eyes and saw pity, and he felt sick. He pushed Eddy’s hand away as gently as he could manage and attempted to paste a smile on his face.

“Don’t be so dramatic, I’m fine. I’m perfectly capable of getting my own ice.” He stood remembering his drink in his hand and suddenly chugged the rest of it. “And besides, I need to refresh my drink.” He looked back to Eddy. “I’ll be right back sweetheart, don't worry I didn't forget my promise”

With that he turned and headed into the house intentionally avoiding Kevin’s gaze, though he couldn’t help but notice he looked like he was gearing up for a fight. ‘Prepared to defend my honor are we Kevin?’ He sneered to himself.

Once in the house he tossed his empty cup into the trash and braced his hands on the counter, slowly coming out of the haze he had been in sense he felt Matthew’s hand connect with his face. He was starting to feel the burn on his cheek and he was sure Naz was correct about it swelling. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Bong guy holding a solo cup out to him.

“Hey man, you seem like you could use this.” He gave him a companionable crooked smile. He relaxed fractionally and accepted the cup.

“Thank you, I really could.” He brought the cup to his mouth and chugged about half of the cup. A grin broke out on Jay’s face ad he patted him on the shoulder

“Have a good night man.” With that he was disappearing into the crowd. He closed his eyes and leaned against the counter, taking a few controlled breaths letting the alcohol buzz under his skin. But something odd was occurring. The alcohol seemed to be making his head swim much faster than it should be.

“Hey there SWEETHEART.” He opened his eyes to see a blurry Matthew standing in front of him. “I told you you’d be sorry. I just didn’t think it would be THIS easy.” He grinned widely and all Edd could think or say was-

“Fuck.”  
_ _ _ _  
Jazz, Naz, Kevin, and Eddy remained outside, all standing in silence until Jazz broke the silence.

“That was… intense.” He rubbed along his cheek nervously as if feeling where Edd was slapped.

“Yeah seriously.” Nazz agreed.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Eddy asked staring up at Jazz.

“Oh, sorry I’m Jazz, I just moved to Peach Creek.” He answered distractedly still looking in the direction of the door. “Should someone go check on him?” He asked turning back to the group finally. “I mean, he’s been gone for a while.”

“It’s Double D. He’s probably just embarrassed and looking for someone to ‘comfort’ him.” Eddy said rolling his eyes.

“Dude not cool. He seemed kind of shaken up.” Naz scolded. Kevin stood up from the spot on the couch that Jay had been sitting in. When the fuck did he leave anyways?

“I’ll go check on him. I have to take a piss anyways.” Naz grimaced.

“Eloquent Kev. Gross.” He shrugged and headed towards the house with his hand shoved in his jean pockets. He wouldn’t admit it but he was actually kind of worried about the sock hatted teen. Not because of the slap, but because he just seemed… off. Like he was tired, and just didn't want to try right now. His sleazy grin didn’t reach his eyes.

He scanned the inside of the house for the familiar striped beanie. When he didn’t see him anywhere on the main floor he ventured up the stairs.

“Edd!” He called out. “Double D where you at man?” A few people in the hall waiting for the bathroom looked at him funny. He turned to them “Hey you seen a tall guy, about my height, wearing a stupid striped beanie?” One of the girls went pale.

“Uh yeah, he didn’t look so good. Some guy was helping him up the stairs. They went that way but I didn’t see which room they went in.” she said timidly.

“Didn’t look good like how?” he asked, but then changed his mind “Fuck never mind I’ll just go find him, thanks.” He turned quickly down the hall and ventured quickly further into the house. His brain was suddenly running through the lessons in sex ed about not accepting open drinks from strangers. If his hunch was right and someone drugged Edd, he needed to find him. Like, right now.

The first few open rooms were just studies and weird sitting rooms. “Rich people.” Then he started opening doors, not really caring about the screeches he occasionally got from people he interrupted. “Sorry, looking for someone.” He found himself muttering over and over. Finally he opened the right door and he felt like he was going to throw up. The Matthew guy from earlier had Edd flat on his back with his shirt hiked up under his armpits and his pants pulled down to his thighs, and Matthew had his mouth around his flaccid cock. He pulled back to glare at the red head in the doorway.

“Do you mind?” Matthew snapped. Kevin looked at Edd’s face and watched his expression change from numb to desperate. He saw his limp hand twitch towards him on the bed.

“K -Kev-“ He couldn’t even say his name completely and he was panting hard with a thick sheen of sweat covering his body. “Hel-“

Kevin snapped out of it and stormed into the room ripping Matthew off the bed.

“Yeah I fucking mind you sick fuck, get away from him.” He growled as he reached to pull Double D’s shirt down to it’s rightful place. The blond jumped onto Kevin’s back attempting to attack him.

“You get the fuck away form him, this asshole deserves this.” He screamed. Kevin felt rage blinding him as he reached back and ripped him off his back, over his shoulder and slammed him onto the floor.

“No one deserves this you shit. Get the fuck outta here before I break your goddamn legs!” He screamed. Matthew scrambled to his feet, looking terrified and ran out the door. Kevin shut the door so he could right Double D’s clothes in private. He walked back over to the bed.

“Shit Double D, fuck.” He gently pulled the brunettes pants and underwear up, fastening the button and zipper.

“Kev -in” Edd panted out, “Fuck- somthin – in mah drink.” He breathed heavily and groaned as Kevin reached to help him sit up and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

“Yeah I kinda figured that out man. How you feeling? Can you use your legs?” He was pointedly ignoring the feel of Edd’s heavy breath on his neck and chest.

“Fuck, don’t know… feels like… noodles.” His words were getting more slurred and slow rather than choppy, and Kevin wasn’t sure if that was good or bad.

“Okay well I’m gonna need you to try cause you’re too heavy for me to carry. On three lets go one, two, three.” He hoisted Edd over the edge of the bed and onto his feet.

“Shit, dizzy.”

“I know man, we gotta go down some stairs and I’m gonna take you home okay?” he was trying his best to be reassuring.

“No.” Edd said firmly and clearly.

“What the fuck Double D why do you have to be such a pain in my-“

“Eddy.” He panted. “Promised… I’d leave with… him. Take me to Eddy.” His words were getting a little more cohesive to the red head was hoping the stuff he drank wasn’t that strong. He was a little annoyed but agreed to take him to Eddy.  
As they made their way slowly down the hall Edd was suddenly chuckling.

“What the fuck could possibly be funny right now?” he snapped looking down at the teen slung on his shoulders.

“Feels… familiar… doesn’t it?” He said making an attempt to grin at the red head form the awkward angle. Kevin stuttered a little.

“I didn’t think you remembered that.” He replied preparing himself mentally for going down the stairs. Edd groaned at the first few steps.

“Course I remember that… ohh I feel sick.” He groaned.

“You better swallow that shit I’m not cleaning your puke outta my shoes.” All he got in ways of a reply was a chuckle, bordering on a giggle. It was a slow and painful walk through the party and the kitchen, getting some funny looks but nothing too odd. He guessed that meant this isn’t that odd for these parties. He flung the back door open and yelled out.

“EDDY!” Their small group all turned at the sound of his voice. “Come get your boy!”

“Fuck!” he heard Eddy exclaim, and saw him running towards them, followed by Jazz and Naz.

“The fuck did you do to him shovel chin?!” Eddy was practically screaming.

“I didn’t do shit to him. That dick that slapped him put something in his drink. It’s lucky I found him when I did before-“

“Eddy.” Everyone looked to the slumped over teen. “Can we… please leave?”

“Shit yeah come on.” He moved to take him from Kevin but Jazz cut in and scooped the brunette up bridal style. He looked over to the shorter teen.

“Where’re you parked?” God bless that boy. Kevin rolled his shoulder out, great full to have Edd’s weight off of him.

“Uh,” Eddy stuttered and then gestured through the house. “Right out front.”

Jazz moved to the side, “Lead the way.” Edd’s head had lolled against the blonde’s broad shoulder and appeared to have passed out. They all made their way through the party and out the front door. Jazz gently put Edd down across the back seat of his car.

The tall blond turned towards Eddy. “You good to drive?” He startled, not expecting to be addressed.

“Yeah. I’ve barely had anything. And I don’t live far from here.” He held up Edd’s keys that he had grabbed before Jazz put him in the car.

“Alright, Don’t let him sleep on his back and try to get him to drink a lot of water if he wakes up before you get him into a bed, and if he pukes a bright color take him to the ER.” Everyone stared at Jazz without blinking for a minute. He sighed. “I’ve seen this happened before. I’m normally the care taker in the group. It’s juts in my nature.”

“Okay well,” Eddy points to the car “thanks for your help, I’m gonna get him to my place.” He waved over his shoulder, jumped into the drivers seat and took off.

The remaining three watched as they drove away and stood on the sidewalk in silence. Naz and Jazz suddenly looked at each other.

“That boy is so in love with him, it’s almost painful.” Jazz said breaking the silence.

“Ohhh yeah.” Naz agreed,

“The fuck, Eddy? In love with Double D? you guys are crazy.” Kevin looked at them like they had both sprouted a second head.

“Kev, you din’t hear how he talked about Double D when you were gone. He was really worried. He just didn’t want to make it obvious. You know how he is, always trying to be the though guy.” Naz said looking over at the red head around Jazz.

He frowned and looked back to the direction the car had disappeared. “Huh wonder if Double D knows?” he asked but just received shrugs in return. They stood in silence for awhile.

“Hey guys?” Jazz asked.

“Yeah?” Kevin answered.

“Lets get the fuck out of here.”

“Fine by me.”

“Yeah dude lets go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm on a roll two chapters is one day. Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. I've been bit by the writing bug so maybe i'll finish this story in the next few days. Anyways, let me know what you thought of the chapter!


	6. I Can't Trust Myself With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin bumbles around and eventually goes to check on Double D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same WARNINGS as last chapter.

Kevin had a hard time sleeping that night. Images of how helpless Edd looked on that bed, how … scared, he looked. He sighed and rolled over once again in bed, he eventually fell into a fitful sleep, one where he had a strange dream about cuddling with Edd, the old Edd, on his couch. They were both about 12 in the dream, and he was curled up in his arms like a cat and he just felt an overwhelming urge to squeeze him and keep him there, keep him safe. 

The sun shining through his open window slowly woke him up, and he stayed there in bed, staring up at the ceiling, whishing he didn’t know what that dream meant. 

He frowned and felt around for his phone. One message from Jazz letting him know he made it home and that his aunt was pissed, and a few random Twitter notifications. After scrolling through his feed for a while he noted the time, 11:30, and decided he had been rolling around in bed long enough. He sighed and sat up rolling out his shoulder. He must have slept wrong on it. He stood and stretched looking out the window taking in the sunny morning- er- day.

He found his gaze leading down to Edd’s driveway, noticing the black Mustang in it’s normal spot in the driveway, and a yellow VW Bug parked out front on the street. His immediate urge was to go right across the street and check on the gap-toothed jerk. But he swallowed the urge down and made his way downstairs to scarf down some leftover bacon from yesterday. After that he still felt the urge gnawing at his gut, so he decided to take a shower, even though he had taken one the night before. After the shower he tried styling his hair differently, but he felt silly standing in his steamy bathroom in nothing but a towel playing with his hair like a girl so he messed it up and let it flop like it did every other day. Then he put on a clean pair of worn jeans and a red t-shirt. Then standing in the middle of his room still trying to ignore the feeling in his gut, he decided to go into the garage and tinker with his bike, so he stuck on his work boots and made his way down to the garage

He opened up the garage door to let in the cool early fall air and took a moment to admire his baby. Custom Harley Davidson, with shiny Red paint as an homage to his childhood bike. He saved up all the money he made working at his dad’s friend’s auto shop over the summer just to cover the down payment. His dad agreed to pay the monthly payments if he promised to work in the shop again that summer to pay him back. It meant no extra spending money, but he was okay with that if it meant he could keep her. 

Finally feeling a little lighter he reached over to the work bench and grabbed a microfiber cloth and some wax. She was already shiny enough but he just needed to do something with his hands. And hour later he had waxed his bike form top to bottom, checked the break line, changed out the oil and almost convinced himself to take her apart and put her back together again, when he couldn’t take it anymore. A frustrated growl found it’s way out of his mouth has he stood up and shoved the cloth into his back pocket and started the short trek across the street. 

He made it to the door and hesitantly rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, Eddy opened the door in sweats and a purple tank top with “WRESTLING” printed across it. He looked up at the Red head expectantly.

“Uh,” He so eloquently said. The shorter teen sighed, he looked tired, like he hadn’t slept. 

“What do you want Shovel Chin?” He said in typical Eddy fashion. 

“I uh, just wanted to see how Double D was doing.” Why the hell was this Dweeb making him so nervous, he used to throw this guy around the cul-de-sac like he weighed nothing. Eddy Crossed his arms and shoved his shoulder up against the door frame, as if he was Edd’s bouncer.

“None of ya damn business man.” 

“Eddy, it’s fine.” Double D’s voice sounded from behind the door. 

Eddy made a displeased sound and opened the door and moved over to the side just in time for Kevin to see him sit up from the couch in the living room. He stood and made his way over to the door, where he patted Eddy on the shoulder. “ I appreciate you being my guard dog Eddy, but I don’t mind talking to Kevin for a moment.”

“Alright, I’ll be inside.” He huffed and disappeared around the corner. 

Edd shut the door and leaned against it casually. He looked, well, bad. His eyes were blood shot and he had huge bags under them. His beanie was even missing and he had his hair thrown up into messy bun instead. 

“Nice Pitbull you’ve got there.” Kevin remarked trying to break the awkward silence. He felt a small victory when that earned a small chuckle form the other teen.

“He means well. Just a little protective after what happened last night. Especially when he found out it was a friends from the wrestling team who gave me the drugged drink.” He shrugged.

“Yeah… How- uh- how are you feeling by the way?” He asked shoving his hands into his front jean pockets for lack of something better to do with his hands.

“About how I look, like absolute shit. It’s like a hangover times ten.” He said running his hand tiredly down his face. 

“Did you go to the hospital?”

Edd laughed, “No Kevin it didn’t seem to warrant it. It wasn’t that big of a deal.” Kevin felt suddenly like shaking the nonchalance out of the other teen. 

“Not a big deal? Double D you were almost raped. By some people’s definition you were!” he flung his hands up in the air dramatically.

“Don’t be so dramatic Kevin.” The other snapped. Kevin just stood there staring at him in disbelief.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? You can’t even admit to the guy that pulled you out of there that you’re upset about it? Why you always gotta do that huh?"

“Why must I always do what exactly Kevin?” He said still a blank expression on his face.

“Fucking push me away?!” The red head exclaimed gesturing around angrily. “All I try to do is look out for you, and God forbid just fucking care about you, and you’re just stuck on this default of not givin a fuck, and it drives me fucking crazy. So I just wanna know, why the fuck do you do it? Why do you push me away?” He huffed and stared into the other’s eyes, about ready to rip the uncaring expression from his face.

“Would you really like to know Kevin?” He said in a tone that sent ice up Kevin’s spine. But he persevered. 

“Yes,” he snapped, “I really fucking would.” 

“I don’t trust myself with you.” He said in the same icy tone. He stared at him, mouth agape, for who knows how long.

“You don’t … trust yourself with me.” He repeated. “What the fuck does that mean?” Edd mask cracked, even if just minutely, as he grimaced and he could see fear in his eyes.

“Just what I said, Kevin,” he snapped “I don’t. Trust myself. Around you.” Kevin deflated a little. 

“I still don’t follow.” The mask was suddenly gone and pain and anger ripped it’s way across the brunette’s face.

“I don’t trust myself not to fall for you, you idiot! It was easy to talk and be myself around you when you just bullied me about it, but now you’ve matured and you’re kind and caring, and it takes every bit of my facade to keep you away because no matter how foul I act around you, no matter how awfully I treat people, you STILL manage to care. And that scares. Me. Kevin. YOU scare me. Cause it’s so fucking hard playing the horn dog asshole around you anymore. And it scares the shit out of me because if I let this ruse fall, you’ll see how much I NEED people, and how much I’ll come to NEED you, and that will make it that much fucking harder when you decide that everything is more important than me, and you’ll LEAVE. And I’ll be left with nothing but a mindless crowd of people who want me for my dick, because that’s all I can do in way of human contact. One night stands, because I will RUIN EVERYTHING ELSE!” Edd pushed off the door and made an abortive movement with he arms. 

“So, KEVIN, I will continue to push you away and make it easy for you to STAY AWAY, by acting the part of the uncaring scathing asshole, that probably had it coming when someone drugged and raped him.” He voice cracked and his eyes were watering. “And YOU will go back to being the perfect football superstar that lives across the street, that I’m constantly trying to add to my collection of fucks. And I will go back to acting out this downward spiral that is my life.” With that he turned back around and opened the door to go back in.

“Edd…”Kevin called out quietly, and he felt a little hope when he paused at the door. 

“Just… go home Kevin. Forget everything I just said. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

With that he went inside and Kevin was left on the front stoop alone. He turned around and sat down on the step, not trusting his legs to carry him back home without giving out. He sat and tried to process and absorb everything he just heard. 

He doesn’t really remember it but when he woke up on his couch later that afternoon with his boots still on, he realized he must have walked back home at some point.  
_ _ _ _  
Edd shut the door with his body as quickly as he could and slid down to the floor, letting his head hit the door as he leaned his head back. He looked up and saw Eddy standing in the foyer, arms crossed, leaning against the wall. 

He sighed.

“Exactly how much of that did you hear?” he asked and Eddy shrugged.

“Enough.” He stated simply. Edd shut his eyes and his eyebrows pinched together as he held back tears.

“Oh Eddy,” He sobbed out. “I’ve made quite the mess of myself haven’t I?” he wrapped his arms around his knees and leaned forward to rest his forehead on them. Everything felt like it was crashing down. This tough bad boy sex crazed facade that was uncrackable, it was all falling. 

Eddy sat down next to his crumbling friend, wrapped his am around his shoulders and pulled his face against his chest. 

He hugged him there, trying to keep him form shaking apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor confused boys. Sorry it's bit of a short one but I figured you can only fit so much angst into one chapter. Let me know what you think!


	7. Make My Fucking Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double D loses his shit and then things get sappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Violence and reference to rape.

Double D woke up in his bed around 2am curled around Eddy’s back, arm wrapped around his middle, face buried in his hair. He had insisted on going back to his house with him after Saturday night, and stayed even against his arguments about him needing to go home so he doesn’t miss school and make his parents hate Edd even more. 

‘You get up at the ass crack of dawn anyways so I’ll just head back home then. No biggie.’ He said, and Edd ignored the fact that he knew Eddy hated mornings and always slept tin ‘til the last possible second. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was thankful for his friend’s presence. Every time he closed his eyes, he felt fear coil in his gut, afraid when he opened them he would see Matthew leaning over him. 

He carefully pealed himself away from Eddy’s back and made his way to the bathroom. He relieved himself and washed his hands, splashing cold water on his face. He sighed and looked at his reflection. He looked a little better than he had that morning, so that was a plus. He reached into the medicine cabinmate and pulled out eyedrops and dropped some in his eyes. Hopefully by morning his eyes would be mostly back to normal. He found himself staring at his reflection again, getting lost in his thoughts, replaying the weekend’s events in his head. He startled when Eddy was suddenly leaning against the bathroom doorway.

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked quietly.

Edd sighed. “Not particularly.” Eddy shrugged.

“Hey if you wanna hold it all in that’s okay by me, but just so you know, you don’t have to. I’m here for ya man.” He walked into the bathroom standing in front of his taller friend and looking up at him. “I know I aint at the top of anyone’s list for being all touchy feely, but I’m a decent listener.” 

Double D was suddenly overcome with affection for his friend and his immediate response was to grab him by the back of the head and kiss him firmly on the mouth. Eddy jumped at first but relaxed into it, reaching up to thread his fingers through the long brunette locks. It was a chaste kiss, with little pressure behind it. Edd pulled back and rested his forehead against Eddy’s. 

“Apologies Eddy. I just…” He sighed and Eddy tried not no surge forward for another kiss at the feel of his breath on his lips. “I suppose I really needed to hear that.” He left a light kiss on Eddy’s forehead and backed away.

“Come now, lets go back to bed. 5am will come a lot faster than you think.” He threaded his long fingers with Eddy’s and tugged him in the direction of his bedroom where they both got under the covers and tried to fall back to sleep. 

And Eddy just tried his best not to read into that kiss.  
_ _ _ _  
He was hitting someone. He was hitting someone in the face. He was hitting someone in the face that hurt his friend. It felt good. So good in fact, that he kept doing it. 

Edd walked into school as usual on Monday morning and made his way through the morning, as usual. At lunch he was lounging against a tree outside as. Usual. Everything was usual. Life was going on as usual despite the horrendous weekend he had. 

He jumped when Liz suddenly plopped down next to him with her lunch. 

“Hey lover boy.” She said cheerfully. He smiled.

“Hey yourself Elizabeth.”

“Ooooh low blow okay I’ll stop calling you lover boy.” She took a bite of her sandwich. “Especially ‘cause Jazz told me about what happened on Saturday.” 

Edd froze, damn Jazz and his big perfect mouth. She kept looking forward but leaned over to softly bump her shoulder against his. 

“You okay? He said you were in pretty bad shape. I tried calling but the bull dog kept screening my calls. Said you didn’t want to talk to anyone.” ‘The bull dog’, was Liz’s name for Eddy. She took another bite and swallowed. “Wouldn’t let me in either.” 

He sighed. 

“I’m sorry Liz. I meant nothing by it. I was just not really up for much company. I slept most of Sunday,” He lied through his teeth knowing full well when she came to the door he was sobbing in a ball on his bed. “I’m fine though. Don’t worry.” He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek when she didn’t look convinced. 

“Well okay, if you say so.” She sighed and leaned back against the tree. She looked down and fiddled with her sandwich, an uncharacteristic show of nerves from his laid back friend. He looked around and suddenly noticed several male students whispering and glancing over at Liz.

“Liz, would you like me to go have a word with the gentlemen making you uncomfortable?” he asked pointedly glaring at some of the guys. 

“Edd just drop it. It’s nothing.” She tried to reason.

“Liz.”He fixed her with a stare. “What’s this all about?” 

She sighed.

“Some guy took some nude pictures of me after we hooked up and I passed out.” She admitted and looked down.

“He did what?!” She flinched. 

“And then he… tweeted them out.” She jumped when Edd suddenly stood up and scanned the crowd of other students. 

“Who was it?” He asked sharply.

“Edd,” she tugged on the hem of his leather jacket. “Just drop it. They got removed when I reported it so it’s not a big deal. People will forget about it by next-“

“Liz who the fuck was it?!” He cut her off still tracking the other students with his eyes. Liz sighed and let go of his jacket. 

“It was Jake.”

With the confirmation he needed he zeroed in on the asshole in question and stalked towards him. He saw him standing in a circle of his friends laughing and getting slapped on the back. He walked right up to him, shoving past the other guys and decked him right in the nose, sending him sprawling onto the grass. The other guys scattered, not wanting to get involved, and as he jumped on top of the guy he could vaguely hear Liz calling after him. All he could really hear was the blood rushing to his ears as he continued to nail the guy in the face over, and over again. Jake, or “asshole” as he would forever be known to Edd form now on, held up his arms in an attempt to protect himself and occasionally tried to push against his shoulders. He managed to catch him once in the ear, and Edd tried his hardest not do get disoriented by the ringing. 

“Get the fuck off me man! The hell did I do to you?!” 

He said nothing and just continued to wail on the asshole. 

He was suddenly being lifted off the guy by strong arms hooked under his, and he could hear Kevin in his ear.

“Calm down man, come on you’re gonna kill him if you keep going.” He stated calmly. 

“GOOD.” He didn’t even recognize his own voice. 

“Ow, the fuck man you broke my nose.” Jake said standing while holding his face. “You’re gonna get fucking expelled for this.”

“Oh yes please, go to the principal.” He screamed sounding manic as he struggled against Kevin’s iron grip. “I’d love to explain to him how you posted nude photos of an unconscious girl, who by the way is under aged! How’d you like to go to prison for child pornography?! Make my fucking day!”

“Whatever man she shouldn’t hook up with guys so much if she doesn’t want stuff like that to happen to-“

Before he could finish his sentence Kevin had spun Edd around released him and ran up and decked the guy straight in his already broken nose. The guy was out cold before he even hit the grass. 

Everyone was silent as Kevin shook out his hand

“Go to sleep asshole” He spat. 

Edd watched as the red started leaving his vision. He jumped when Liz taped his shoulder, he looked down and she was handing him his beanie. It must have fallen off at some point. He took it with shaking hands and put it back in its rightful place on his head. 

“Thank you, Liz.” He said softly.

Kevin was suddenly grabbing him by his shoulders and pulling him away from the scene.

“Come on man, lets get you out of here.” He said under his breath directing him to the school building. 

“Kevin please!” He snapped and shoved him away and put up his hands defensively. “Just… Don’t.” he said quietly. He turned on his heals and dashed into the building. 

Kevin’s shoulder’s sagged as he watched him go.  
_ _ _ _  
Double D loved the water. He always had. There was something peaceful about the way it slid over his body and through his fingers as he propelled himself through it. It was quiet underwater. Everything was just muffled sounds. No words. No shouts. Everything seemed so far away underwater. 

If he could, he’d never come up for air. 

But he was only human, so he came up for air at the edge to catch his breath. Swim practice had been over for an hour, and even the coach had left him with the key to lock up. After a second of catching his breath he started swimming laps again. He knew Kevin had been sitting in the bleachers for about 30 minutes, but he didn’t want to deal with that at the moment. So, he kept swimming. Ignoring the sting of the chlorine on his cut up knuckles. 

Kevin didn’t mind too much though. There was something mesmerizing in the way he moved in the water. He felt like he could watch him for hours and never get bored. Was that creepy? Yeah probably creepy. Oh well. He wasn’t going to leave until he talked to Double D so he’d sit and watch him ‘til he decided to acknowledge him. 

He had been called into the office, along with several other students about the battered boy, but he claimed to not see anything. He assumed no one else said anything either because Edd was still here, and the other guy wasn’t being put into the back of a cop car. Everyone was probably more afraid of Edd after the violent display, than they were of the principal or of Jake 

His focus snapped up when he heard water splash on the pool room tiles. Edd was finally climbing out of the pool painting hard, water dripping down his broad muscular back, and down his strong thighs. His mind wandered to those thigs being wrapped around his waist and how it would feel to have them clamp down on his sides, as he- Kevin gulped and shook his head as he stood and walked over to the other teen. He approached him as he was pulling off his swim cap. 

He said nothing and waited patiently for the swimmer to acknowledge him. 

Edd’s shoulders slumped and he looked up at the high ceiling. 

“What exactly is it that you want from me Kevin?” he said reluctantly.

“Just to know you’re okay.” He said evenly. 

The brunette finally turned towards him. “I’m perfectly fine. Are we done here?”

“Hell no.” He took two large strides towards him, not quite in his space, but closer than Edd would have liked. “I just saw you lose your shit in front of half our class and beat someone almost unconscious. That doesn’t seem like ‘fine’ to me”   
He squared his shoulders “He deserved it for what he did to Liz. It was unacceptable.”

“And I don’t disagree with you, but Jesus Edd, the nurse sent him to the hospital. You’re lucky no one is willing to cross you, and you were in the camera’s blind spot, or you’d probably be expelled right now, or god forbid in the back of a cop car if his parents decide to press charges.” He took another step forward, and Edd held his ground. “If you were okay, you would have immediately gone to the principal or the cops. You’re not the physical type. Never mind this tough guy routine you’ve got going. That just aint you.” 

Double D was suddenly in his space. “And how do you know that Kevin? You. Don’t. Know. Me. As much as you like to act like it, you don’t. Maybe that is what I’m like now. Maybe, I beat the shit out of assholes who take naked photos of people without their permission. Or –“He gulped and tried to blink away tears, “Or people who put things in people’s drinks and try to -to take advantage of them while they’re out of their minds or-“ he took a stuttering breath as tears spilled over and Kevin placed both his warm wide palms on either side of his damp face. 

“Edd, I DO know you. As much as you don’t want me to I do.” He could tell the swimmer was still trying to hold back more tears, even as they kept spilling over. “And I’m not going anywhere okay? I’m right. here. Right in front of you. And I’ll stay here as long as you’ll let me. Okay?”

Edd swallowed wetly. “How can you promise me that? How do you know for sure?”

“I don’t. I don’t know anything for sure. All I know is how I feel right this second, and right this second I wanna hold you and kiss you ‘til you feel better. And If you don’t feel better today, then I’ll do it again tomorrow, and again the next day, and the next. And when you feel better I’d like to keep doing it. Over and over and ov-“

He was cut off by Edd’s lips meeting his. He immediately responded, pushing his hands through his dripping hair and lightly gripped the back of his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss was insistent and rough, bordering on painful. Kevin gasped when he felt long slender fingers run up his sides and spread across his back and let out an embarrassing noise when he felt the other’s tongue enter his mouth and slide against his own. The kiss wasn’t quite what Kevin had imagined. It wasn’t feral or aggressive. It was slow and careful as he let the other teen map out his mouth with his tongue. 

They slowly pulled back from each other, brown eyes tracking blues carefully. 

“If you break my heart,” Double D said quietly “I will never forgive you.” 

A wide grin broke out across Kevin’s face.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, Double Dork.”

They both laughed and it rang out against the pool tiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too much of a sap. I think this story is about done. I'll probably throw in some more angst before it's over, but we'll see.


	8. A Little Bit of Platonic Cuddling Never Hurt Anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin has feelings and he finally asks Edd about things. Platonic cuddles happen with Jazz. (Yes you reat that right with Jazz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: minor reference to sexual abuse.

Things with Edd were well… slow. Much slower than Kevin would have thought. They had been sort of unofficially dating for about 2 months. Unofficially meaning they hadn’t explicitly talked about dating and being exclusive, but they both stopped partying for the most part. When they did go to parties it was together and with low alcohol consumption. Edd hadn’t shown any interest in others sexually, and had flat out rejected some potentials both at parties and at school. Even Liz had maintained a respectful distance from Edd, at least around Kevin. In fact Edd hadn’t expressed much interest in sex at all in the passing months. 

Which was, know, fine. 

Totally fine. 

Didn’t bother Kevin at all.

Well maybe a little.

And maybe he felt like he was going to explode. 

But it was FINE. 

Kevin was fine. 

He’s trying to give Edd the space he needed after what happened to him at that party. He understood WHY Edd wouldn’t want to rush into bed with anyone after that. And it’s not like they hadn’t done ANYTHING. If you count making out on the couch and hands above the shoulders as something. 

Quite honestly, Kevin wasn’t fine. He was frustrated. He understood, but it didn’t keep him from being frustrated. Now that he had let his mind go there with Edd, it was really hard not to think about. It was like the floodgates had, not just opened, but had been blown up. He had always known objectively that Edd was attractive. But jesus he couldn’t keep his eyes off him anymore. The sharp broadness of his shoulders, water dripping down the valleys of his abs when he gets out of the pool, the way his jammers hugged right at his adonis belt, and those FUCKING. EYES. He was going insane. But he wanted to let Edd lead the way. He didn’t want to push too far and have him running for the hills before the relationship could even start.

He was expressing these frustrations to Jazz on his back patio, nursing a powerade after a run with the blond, the fall breeze cooling the sweat on their skin

“Why not just ask about it?” Jazz asked dragging his shirt over his head and using it to wipe the sweat off his face and then letting it rest around his shoulders like a towel. 

“What? I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you over your abs.” Kevin said distractingly dragging his eyes up Jazz’s torso.

The blond snapped his shirt at him and laughed, “Come on man, you can’t ask me relationship advice and then immediately hit on me.” 

Kevin groaned and leaned back in the metal patio chair, dragging his hands down his face. 

“Shit sorry man. I’m just going INSANE here.” he leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. “The fucked up thing is, I don’t even know for sure if this IS a relationship!” He threw his hand up in the air. “I mean we hang out and have dinner and do homework together, and we go to parties together. And as far as I know, we don’t sleep with other people. You know! Relationshipy things! But we haven’t actually you know, said what we are!”

Jazz looked amused at his stressed friend. “Well here’s a crazy idea, how about you ask him?” 

“Ask him what? Just walk up and go ‘Hey Edd I know we’ve been doing all these relationship things for two months now and been regularly making out, but just curious, are we dating? Cause it kinda seems that way’? Really??” he flailed his arms around frustratingly and gestured towards Jazz expectantly.

He shrugged “Well your execution could use some work, but yeah basically.” he said lounging back in his chair and sipping his own powerade. 

The redhead gaped at him like he had a second head. “But, that’s not…” he grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms.

Raising a manicured blond brow, “What’s that Kev?”

He sighed defeated and slumped further in the chair. “But that’s not cool. It makes me look desperate.”

When Kevin looked up to gauge his friend’s reaction he was looking at him like he had just said the earth was flat. 

“What?!” He asked defensively.

Jazz sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. 

“So you’re telling me,” He abortively knife handed the air in Kevin's direction “that you would rather play it cool, like and idiot, instead of just being open and honest and just asking to resolve all this stress your under?”

“YES!” Kevin said with way more energy than he should have.

“NO!” Jazz sighed and reeled himself in before continuing. “Kev, no. That’s not how good relationships work. That’s how dysfunctional and emotionally draining relationships happen.” Another knife hand. “Grow a pair, go across the street, and ask ya boy what’s up.” 

Kevin looked down and picked at the cuticle on his thumb. “But… What if I’m reading into all of this wrong?” He smoothed over where he almost picked to hard and made himself bleed “What if he’s using me as like a, i don’t know, a coping mechanism or something. To have comfort from what happened?” 

Jazz deflated. “Kev…”

The redhead sat up suddenly “Like I know that sounds shitty, accusing him of that. Like I should just be a good friend and be there for him, But man. I don’t wanna get played ya know?”

Jazz frowned and then abruptly stood and loudly dragged his metal chair across the patio til the flat metal arm was almost overlapping Kevin’s. Kevin looked over at him confused and then made a face when Jazz slung his heavy sweaty arm over Kevin’s shoulder. 

“Ew man we’re both gross-”

“Shut up and let me comfort you.” He cut him off and tugged on Kevin’s shoulder until he was leaning his head on the blond’s sweaty sticky shoulder. Despite the gross factor, the physical contact made the tension leak out of his body. “You wanna tell me what actually makes you feel like Edd would use you like that?”

Kevin tensed a little bit before biting his lip and sighing. 

“My mom… she had me when she was 19 and my dad was 23.” He pause and Jazz squeezed his shoulder to urge him on. He sighed and continued. “My dad was pretty successful pretty early on, and my mom knew that. So she married him once she got pregnant, and once she had me she wanted to finish her degree. And dude, my dad is like, one of the most supportive people ever. Like didn’t even blink when I told him I was Bi.” Kevin chuckled and Jazz smiled down at him.

“So he wanted to support her, and told her not to worry about working, that he’d pay for it all and he just wanted to make her happy and support what she wanted to do, ya know? And so she got her 4 year, and my dad paid for ALL of it. All her books, the classes, the supplies. And he never once asked her to pay any of it back. And then a month after she graduated and she got her degree in the mail, dad got home to me alone in my play pen crying and a note pinned to my shirt.” He turned his face into Jazz’s neck. 

“And she never came back. My mom, one of the people who above all else, I should be able to trust, used my dad and abandoned us the second she got what she wanted. It just, ya know” He shrugged, “makes trusting people a little hard.” 

He sniffed and bliked furiously trying to keep the tears back. He felt so emotionally wraw saying this story out loud. He’d never told anyone else this before, not even Naz. It felt like a weight was lifted and someone was squeezing his lungs at the same time. He cleared his throat after a substantial stretch of silence.

“How freaked out would you be if I crawled into your lap right now?” He laughed out shakily. 

Jazz laughed a full hearty laugh and Kevin kind of felt like melting. 

“Kev I’ve been balls deep in you before, I think you getting in my lap would be pretty mild on my freak out meter.” Kevin felt his cheeks warm up at that. 

They hadn’t really brought up their night together after it happened. He fought down the awkwardness clawing its way up his throat, swallowed it, and crawled into his friend’s sweaty ass lap. 

Because he wanted to cuddle sometimes too damnit. 

It wasn’t exactly comfortable because, despite how large of a person Jazz was, having a 6’1”, 170lbs of solid muscle, try to curl up in your lap like a fuzzy cat, can only work so well. The metal arm of the chair dug into his back and he had to drape his legs over the other arm. But he was able to bury his face into Jazz’s neck right under his jaw the way he wanted, and Jazz’s arm around his back is solid and comforting, and he just feels himself melt into a puddle of pliant Kevin goo. 

They sit like that comfortably for a long while before Kevin speaks again, feeling like he need to clarify something. 

“Just to be upfront with you,” Jazz ‘hmms’ in acknowledgement and waits for kevin to continue, “I still wanna make things work with Edd. But it’s hard not to cuddle with you when you’re literally a giant teddy bear.”

He didn’t even have to look up to know Jazz threw his head back to belt out a laugh. 

“Yeah Kev I got you. A little bit of platonic cuddling never hurt anyone.” 

Kevin grinned into the skin of Jazz’s neck and just let himself enjoy the moment. 

\- - - - -

A few days later on a calm Wednesday afternoon, Kevin found himself on Edd’s couch doing his homework alongside the braniack himself, when he felt his and Jazz’s conversation roll though his head. With a sigh he set his pen down in the spine of his english book. 

“Double D.” he used the childhood name knowing it would get his attention faster than ‘Edd’. 

He felt him jump next to him like he had startled him even though he hadn't said it particularly loud. 

“Yes Kevin?” he asked while not taking his eyes of his own Calculus homework.

“Are we dating?” he spat out using every fiber of his being to not stutter. 

Double D didn’t say anything at first, but he looked up from his book and leaned back into the plush leather couch and turned his icy blues onto the redhead.

“I don’t know Kevin, are we?” He asked, expressio revealing nothing. Kaving gulped

“I - I don’t know.” Well there’s the stutter he was trying to avoid. “I think so. I mean we do all the relationship stuff, but we never really talked about it but it seems like we’re not seeing other people,” Oh no, he was starting to ramble. “ and I don’t really wanna see other people, but i cuddled with Jaz the other day and I can't figure out if I should feel guilty about that. I - I mean nothing happened so even if we are dating that shouldn’t really be a problem, but still it kind of felt like crossing a line you know?” 

He gulped and abruptly shut his mouth at the arched eyebrow Edd was sending his way. It felt like a laser trained on the center of his forehead. 

On the other end of that gaze, Edd was fighting down the possessive jealousy he was feeling at the idea of Kevin, HIS Kevin - because yes in his mind he is his - cuddling with someone else, let alone someone he’s slept with in the past. But in Kevin’s defence, they had just sort of fallen into this relationship. It seemed natural and he didn’t think they really needed to actually have the ‘will you be my boyfriend’ talk. However he didn’t count on Kevin having this uncertainty, he always seems so confident…

“You cuddled. With Jazz.” Double D finally spoke. 

The other teen jumped and stuttered. “P- Platonic cuddling! I was just feeling a little vulnerable and honestly kind of touch starved maybe because you know I was unsure of what we are and like I don’t know. But It seems like we’re dating so - What are you doing?”

Edd was scooting closer to the red head and was reaching out to him, running the flat of his palm over his shoulders and upper back and tugged him close until he relented and let himself be pulled into the burnett's lap and arranged with Kevin’s back to his chest fitting him into the V of his hips, legs spread to either side. Double D sighed and Kevin could feel it in his back, and he tried not to tense when he felt the strong hands run up his abs and rest there.

“Oh Kevin, I’m so sorry.” Edd spoke into red locks and then placed his chin atop the other’s head. “It seems in my attempt to take things slow i’ve come across as indifferent. I never meant to make you feel unsure.”

Kevin could feel the stress drip out of his muscles at his words. 

“It’s okay Double D. I shoulda said something earlier, but I was just so happy to finally get closer with you, I didn’t wanna spook you ya know?” 

At that Edd encircled the other’s torso further with his arms, hugging him closer and burying his face into the redhead’s shoulder. 

“Impossible. You see I’m really quite clingy. That’s why I’ve been holding back and trying to take things so slow. I’ve really come to care for you Kevin. And I-” He swallowed and it sounded like a gun shot in his ears. “I’ve wanted you for so long, that this feels unreal to me. I’m afraid of holding too tight and breaking you.” 

He felt a chuckle reverberate in the other’s back 

“C’mon Edd, you’ve seen me take a punch more than once.” He gripped the other’s elbow in his damp palm. “I don’t break so easily.”

Edd responded buy nuzzling further into his shoulder and squeezing him a little harder. 

After a long comfortable silence, something dawned on Kevin. 

“Wait, so that’s why we haven’t had sex or anything yet? Cause you were trying to take it slow?” He turned his head slightly, waiting expectantly for Double D’s reply. 

Edd buried his head further into the shoulder and hesitantly nodded. 

Kevin laughed, suddenly and loudly, dislodging his boyfriend’s - hey there’s another descriptive for me to use- head from his shoulder. 

“Wh- You’re not angry with me Kevin?”

Settling down from his fit, “No of course not. If you wanted to take things slow you just had to say so. I was thinking the same just cause of- um well. You know what happened to you.” 

His voice tapered off at the sensitive subject. 

Edd placed his chin on the shoulder he was previously rubbing his face on like a cat.

“Well, that was it at first. As attracted as I am to you, those first few weeks after the incident, I had no libido and didn’t even want to think about sex let alone partake in it. However- ” He sighed and not so subtly shifted his groin against Kevin’s rear. “It’s returned with a vengeance and i’ve been trying VERY hard not to attack you on a daily basis for the last month.” 

Kevin couldn’t help but chuckle at that, and as equally not so subtly ground his ass into the burnett's crotch, taking great pleasure in the responding hardness there. 

“Well I’m not as opposed to being attacked as you would think.” His voice had dropped a few octaves and took on a gravely texture. 

Double D let out a low groan that sounded more like a growl than anything and it shot straight to Kevin’s dick. He leaned his head back onto the other teen’s shoulder, opening himself up for the light kisses being placed on the thick column of his neck. He groaned loudly when Edd bit down not so gently on the spot where neck meets shoulder. How the fuck did he know that was a hot spot for him?

“Fuck Edd.” he ground out, feverishly reaching back for the other’s slim hip, gripping it hard and grinding back harder. 

The only response he got was a garbled moan and his shirt being rucked up to his chest as a warm palm came into contact with his abs. Another hand slid down and cupped his crotch. The sound that involuntarily slipped from his lips didn’t even sound human, and DEFINITELY wasn’t manly in the least. But honestly at this point he didn’t give a shit. Edd was touching him for the first time, the way he had been CRAVING like a smoker craved nicotine. He suddenly felt sweaty and warm in a way that radiated from his chest outward in waves. He was breathing like he did after a run with Jazz, and fuck his hand felt better than he ever would have imagined. 

“Fuck, shit, Edd I’m not gonna last long.” He warned as a familiar pressure rapidly built in his gut.

“Good.” Double D growled into his ear and followed it up with a harsh nip and a wet kiss as he ground into his ass faster. “‘Cause neither am I.”

The admission, mixed with the feel of his boyfriend’s clothed dick being ground between his cheeks, sent a sharp white hot flash through his body and he spilled over the edge so hard it felt like a gut punch. He pumped his hips, grinding his sensitive head through the warm wetness in his pants a few times while he rode the waves out. 

He felt Edd suddenly tense up, teeth digging into his shoulder again, and he could actually FEEL his dick pulse in between his cheeks. It was so hot he felt another wave of arousal pulse through him and almost thought he was going to cum again. But his dick just gave a weak twitch in response. 

They both sat there for a while catching their breath. Edd’s hand still pressed to his crotch, no doubt feeling the dampness seep through the front of his jeans. He could see the fabric had slightly darkened around his hand. Gross, well at least he didn’t have to go far to change. 

“Well,” he sighed out as his breath finally returned to normal “that was embarrassingly fast.”

There was a short pause and then Edd was chuckling, no laughing, actually full out laughing. And it was such a pleasant sound that Kevin almost didn't feel insulted. Almost.

“I-It was,” He choked out between laughs “ wasn’t it? How embarrassing for us. Two well seasoned sex fiends -” he cut off into more uncontrollable laughter before reigning it in again “- and we both came in our pants in under a minute- pfft- like a couple of pre-teens.” 

After that he lost it releasing his hold on the other and leaning back onto the arm of the couch, clutching his own gut, tears squeezing their way out of the corners of his eyes. Kevin smiled fondly and shifted around letting his socked feet rest on the floor leaning his face on the other’s bent leg in front of him and hugging it to his chest. He leaned forward so the burnett's other leg had room behind him. 

His face was starting to hurt from smiling at Edd’s laughing face. It had been awhile since he had seen him so, unguarded. And he loved it. Probably way more than he should.

His laughter finally settled down and Edd threw one arm over is eyes. Sighing, content for the first time in a while. However something needed to be addressed. 

“Kevin?”

The redhead ‘hmmd’ in response as he ran his hand up and down his shin comfortingly. 

“From now on, if you want to cuddle,” He lifted his arm to glare up at him “don’t you dare go to Jazz.” 

He grinned down at him. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the first overtly sexual contact between Kev and Edd. Kinda lame after all that build up huh? Don't worry I have a smutty closing chapter for you coming up! (hopefully soon)  
> Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
